


Love and Letter: A Drabble Collection

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, cc drabbles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: For WONHUIGYUHAO





	1. got ouran'd - WONHUI

**Author's Note:**

> “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” - wonhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?”

“Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?”, Junhui deadpans at the current state of his boyfriend who was casually lounging bare nude on his bed. Jun’s bed has his favorite froggie sheets on and to be really honest, it does not match the feel of whatever Wonwoo wanted to channel. Dazed eyes and stretched limbs showing off the creamy skin. He was even sipping tea- nope that’s cola alright. On a tiny tea cup.

“Is that cola? On my tea cups?”, the sultry smile washes off Wonwoo’s face as his boyfriend sat beside him, taking the tea cup away from his fingers. He sniffed at its contents. It was cola alright. Contrary to what most people think, Wonwoo cannot drink black coffee, hence the sloth-like attitude. His dear boyfriend also does not like tea, well at least not the authentic ones he usually gets from his family from China. Milktea is better and they both could agree on that.

Wonwoo’s nimble fingers slowly crawl underneath Junhui’s warm knitted sweater. “Junhui are you paying attention to me or your teacups?”, he hisses near the older’s ears, letting his warm breath ghost through the sensitive skin, biting his earlobe. Yet Junhui still pays him no attention, eyeing his precious porcelain collection.

“But why are you sipping Cola using my tea cups? I got them as a commemorative for that Ouran High School Host Club meetup last month!”, Wonwoo tries so hard to reel in his disappointment on his boyfriend for not sensing what he wanted to do.

“I forgot to buy a plastic cup on my way here so I used them instead so they won’t collect dust.”, the younger’s fingers move towards the front of Junhui’s pants, lithely unbuttoning the jeans without the older noticing. “Don’t you want that?”, Wonwoo’s lips move towards Jun’s smooth nape, biting teasingly. His left hand slides up, up, up, teasing the warm skin until it reaches his boyfriend’s nubs. “Your babies not collecting dust in your closet?”, Junhui jolts at the feeling of the finger circling his nipple.

“Ouran High School Host Club ended in 2012 so I won’t be getting rare limited-edition memorabilia like this you know.”, he still laments despite the sensual messages Wonwoo’s touches have been telling him.

“Goddammit Junhui!”, Wonwoo angrily retorts as he lightly slaps his boyfriend’s crotch making Junhui curl forward at the impact, “Happy anniversary!”, Wonwoo irritatedly greets with all the frustration he could muster. “Can we get down to the hanky panky now?!”

There were tears in the older’s eyes as he replied, “You know, I can’t take you seriously if one, you’re naked next to my Froggies”, he points at the green bed sheet, “and two, you still call it hanky panky?!”, he rolls over on the floor with a cringe on his face still covering his dick.

“Oh, so now you’re laughing at me for using”, he uses air quotes emphasizing, “hanky panky”, his neglected member hanging (dying) on air while they are arguing, “when you were just crying over your silly Ouran tea cup!”.

“Listen here, this tea c-“

The door opens while Chan was waving goodbye to Seungkwan when the friends caught the boyfriends on act.

It was chaos.

Seungkwan, Chan, and Jun screams. Seungkwan quickly shielding the erotic scene away from the younger’s eyes while Junhui jumps on the bed to keep his boyfriend’s naked body away from the eyes of those who were passing by their dorm’s lobby. The older hovers over his boyfriend’s body protectively and waits until the reassuring click of the door sounded.

Seungkwan and Chan were still screaming FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK and MY EYES MY EYES while they were in the lobby, running away from the pre-porn scenario.

Wonwoo naked with his arms folded in front of him while Junhui is on the floor, one hand over his crotch, the other was delicately holding his tea cup.

From then on, Junhui and Chan made a deal to only have Wonwoo over if the younger roommate knows it as well.


	2. 21st century lovers - GYUHAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" - gyuhao

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?", Mingyu’s boyish smile appears, teasing his date when he removed the blindfold.

“You’re really pulling the big guns now huh.”, Minghao retorts as he stares at the building before him.

“Of course, I am! My date only deserves the best!”, Mingyu slings his arm over the shorter’s shoulders and punctuates it with a kiss on Minghao’s temple.

“Eh,”, Minghao pushes the older’s face away from him with a finger, “I guess I still have to see what you have for me.”.

If Mingyu knows how to tease, then Minghao knows very well how to pull the right strings just to leave his date hanging with questions.

He takes Mingyu’s hand and pushes the gates of the museum open.

 

Minghao is pissed off. Angry. Everything in between, he could not even fathom his feelings right now as he stares at the canvas in front of Mingyu. Stained with coffee. Mingyu loves making him coffee to keep him awake while painting. The younger left his activity room for a short bathroom break but when he came back, he saw Mingyu staring hard at the mess he had made on the painting Minghao has been working on for the past few days.

Minghao wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. But all he could do was turn his head down and darkly point at the door, commanding Mingyu to leave.

No words, unlike their usual bickers. It was just deafening silence. Minghao does not know which one he rather prefers.

 

It was a rare occasion for their neighboring museum to house a famous painting. Rarer if the exhibit were all from the most famous post-modern artists— Shay Kun, David Salle, even Robert Rauschenberg!

“Do you like it?”, Mingyu nervously asks as Minghao takes in the sculpture before him. The older scratches his cheek while nervously waiting for an answer.

“Nobody”, oh here comes rejection, “ever conducts an art exhibit just so they could have a date.”, Minghao slowly turns to his partner with a soft smile on his face.

“Honestly, if you don’t forgive me it’s alright I mean it’s just an exhibition no biggie-“, Minghao takes quick two steps to reach for Mingyu’s hand.

“I said nobody ever curates a museum exhibit just for a date.”, his voice was firm, but he was truly endeared at the effort the heir made for him. “This is awfully ridiculous, but I love everything in here.”, Minghao turns in a circle with his hands in the air.

Then there was silence.

Mingyu blinks awkwardly at Minghao when the younger just stared back at him after he twirled around, “Uh, yes. I love art too.”, then there was that awkward smile on his face again.

Minghao rolls his eyes and pulls Mingyu’s hand, wrapping it around his waist. He leans up to lean closer to Mingyu’s lips, “I said I _love_ everything in here.”, Mingyu blushes when the meaning of the statement finally dawns upon him, yet he still pulls away.

“Minghao, if this is only because you appreciate my grand gesture please I’m ready to do this and more for you all day just quit playi-“

“I love how your hair reminds me of jet black paint, intense and bold just like how you show off your dashing ass in your office every day.”, Minghao runs his fingers through his date’s tresses, Mingyu leaning towards the touch scratching his scalp, laughing at the last comment. “I love how your eyes remind me of passionate red because I know how much you put your best in doing all the things that you love.”, the younger stares back at Mingyu’s curved eyes as if he were about to cry. “I love your coffee, brown and delicious just like your skin.”, he takes Mingyu’s hand and kisses his knuckles, “and how it stained my canvas. As an artist, I was really mad at what happened, but I realized that maybe that painting perfectly describes us.”, the shorter reaches up a finger to cup Mingyu’s jaw, “Nothing is ever defined, everything is a mess yet here we are.”, it was like they were the only visitors in the museum but Minghao does not care, fuck them his soon-to-be-boyfriend curated a postmodern exhibit for him. “A billionaire heir and a freelance painter in the middle of an exhibit confessing.”, Minghao tries to lean closer again, “Postmodern romance.”, he whispers before leaning in for a kiss.

 

 

 

Mingyu chokes on his lamb meat when he discovered during their dinner that Minghao’s painting was all for him. The younger was supposed to say yes that night by giving him his masterpiece which was painted to tell the story of Minghao’s feelings for him but of course, Kim Mingyu billionaire extraordinaire just had to spill coffee on the art before it was even finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how minghao loves to channel his feelings on his art? yea i bet he does that a lot because his art speaks louder than his words


	3. pastel punk and braced numbers - GYUHAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up and kiss me.” GYUHAO

Minghao rests his chin on his fist, disinterestedly waiting inside their club’s booth. A loud yawn escapes his lipstick-stained lips, he has been waiting for the past 30 minutes since his shift started yet nobody has entered. He does not understand why, of all ideas Hani could have, why would their club president suggest a kissing booth. The Pastel Punk Club Treasurer also cannot for the life of him comprehend the need for an enclosed booth when the usual kissing booths would just hold their counters out in the open. It was just too hot inside and he’s starting to sweat a lot.

Minghao does not mind kissing people, he has been to a lot of parties both in clubs and in open fields where he has kissed random strangers, so he really does not care if he got chosen as one of the kissers. He thinks almost half an hour has passed. Still no customers. Guess it should not surprise him though, the Pastel Punk kids are not really the usual crowd you would want to blend in with, more so, kiss.

Krystal peeks in her freshly dyed blonde head inside the booth, “You okay there Little Hao?”, she reaches to ruffle the younger’s head but Minghao quickly dodges. He fixed his rainbow hair far too long for this, he isn’t about to let his senior mess with it. “Yeah, are there really no people outside?”

“What, thirsty for some kissing?”, she winks her one smoky eye at him while smiling teasingly.

“Krystal, it’s technically my job right now to kiss people.”, Minghao deadpans as his body slacks further on the stool he was sitting on. The booth was small, they just recycled the wooden fitting room they usually use for garage sales.

“Hey don’t slack down, you’re ruining the loo-“, Krystal slaps his fist away from his chin, “Don’t touch your face!”, the older exasperatedly runs out while Minghao sulks in his position. He can already feel his back cramping.

Krystal comes back with her makeup tools: huge makeup toolbox and blow dryer and all. Obviously, he’s getting a retouch but the blow dryer? He does not know, he has his fringes down and he doesn’t usually blow dry his hair unless he just got out of the shower.

The senior sets her equipment on the floor and calls for Minghao to crouch before her, “You know, you’re the star for the next three hours so you’re not supposed to ruin the presentation.”, she busies herself with reapplying a bit of foundation, powder, and blush. “But no one’s entering I bet they know it’s my shift I bet they don’t like m-“

Krystal flicks him on his forehead. “Wonwoo and Seulgi’s shifts earlier was a hit, stop being a wet towel.”, Minghao cringes as Krystal pulls out a brush in her trusty kit. “That’s because they’re the better-looking part of this club. I, on the other hand-“

“Pastel Punk and Co. does not accept people who are not fit to be visuals, you must know the club’s Rule Number 1.”, she sharpens her eyes at him, it makes Minghao want to cower on the farthest side (as far as the small cramped booth could get). “You’re even a part of the Executive Committee! I am mildly disappointed.”, she plugs on the blow dryer and tests the heat before styling up the younger’s hair.

“I’m sorry.”, Minghao pouts like his mom just scolded him for not eating his veggies. Krystal takes a tub of hair wax and slaps a generous amount on her palm molding it, “Maybe it’s because it’s lunchtime okay, don’t be too harsh on yourself.”, she smiles consolingly as Minghao’s forehead starts to show up. “Maybe.”, his lips perk to the side in contemplation.

“There!”, the senior tilts the younger’s face left and right before deeming the retouch over. “Looking good as always.”, Minghao bashfully looks down on the lint on the floor while Krystal arranges back her tools and makeup. “Smile now, okay? We don’t need our customers facing a frowning baby boy.”, the younger’s nose scrunches at the endearment, the senior does love on doting at the club’s younger members. They hear a scuffle outside, making the older shot up with a start, “See? Customers.”, she smiles before pulling up Minghao and dusting off his white polo shirt.

His ensemble screams pastel except for a couple of his earrings on both ears and a black choker donned with metal embellishments locked around his neck.

When Krystal finally left, Minghao tried to practice how to smile naturally before their visitors. He shifts on his seat for a comfortable position when he heard the older talking sweetly to the customers outside. He guesses he’s nervous, but it’s his first customer alright. “Okay, right this way sir!”, sir? So it’s a guy, huh? Minghao hears Krystal’s customer service-like tone, nobody could ever say no to it.

 

A guy dressed in a neatly tucked in dark blue polo enters, his trousers look well-ironed too and those Oxfords look like they have been polished every single day. When Minghao looks back up at the man before him, he just realized that the eyeglasses and braces-clad man whose hair was suavely gelled to the side was no other than the Mathematics Society’s resident genius (nerd per Minghao’s opinion), Kim Mingyu. “Hey”, Minghao awkwardly let out while sighing at the view before him. Wait- was that his heart thrumming? No way.

Mathematics Society is Pastel Punk and Co.’s neighboring club. The organization’s title sucks Minghao never forgets to remind the said club’s members about it every day. Their club’s rooms are right next to each other ever since the dawn of time. It was such a jarring difference— jarring enough for the treasurer and genius to fight every single time they cross paths.

“Okay before we get into this hoopla I just want to explain.”, Minghao slowly raises an eyebrow in interest as the taller visibly tries to relax. “First off, you look damn great.”, the lispy comment was enough to literally throw Minghao off his seat. He quickly gets a hold of his limbs back, hoping that the dim lighting inside the booth was enough to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Y-you look great too.”, Minghao winces, did he really just praise Kim Mingyu?

“Second, I was forced in to this by my orgmates I promise I really did not dress up for this they wanted me to wear this nice polo and these too tight shoes from Seokmin they also styled up my hair, but I swear by all of Descarte’s theories that I did not plan to be in here lunchtime so there are few people with my orgmates backing me up I promise there’s-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”, Minghao snatches the tie with silly hand drawn characters in front of him and leans closer to the nerd’s face.

Mingyu was shaking, Minghao can feel it through the fingers trying to hold his hips to still him (more like Mingyu himself) on his position. “I know you’re lying Kim Mingyu, you kept on rubbing your neck while explaining.”, he whispers as his breath ghosts the taller’s chin.

Mingyu closes the distance between them which jolts Minghao, but when he felt a tongue licking his lower lip, he could not resist anymore. Melting on the hands of the enemy, Minghao wraps up his arms on Mingyu’s shoulders as he lets his mouth open for the insistently probing tongue. The genius leans down, closer to feel more of the younger as he nips on his soft lower lip, Minghao welcomes the sensation of the metal brackets on Mingyu’s teeth. The taller’s fingers slowly sneak underneath the thin polo Minghao was wearing until it meets hot skin, tracing lazy circles. Minghao lets out an audible moan when he felt Mingyu’s crotch brush against his, effectively waking them up from their daze. Mingyu stands back up straightly with flushed cheeks, his glasses skewed.

“Are you quite done there? I’m done taking the photos!”, Krystal shouts from outside the booth. Shit.

“Photos?”, Mingyu naively blinks back at Minghao.

“Yeah, Souvenir. Part of the package you paid.”, Minghao bite his lips back in shame, pointing at the lens peeking on the other side of the wall which Mingyu must not have noticed when he entered.

“Okay.”, Mingyu looks down at the shiny shoes on him, “Uh- I gotta go.”, but before Mingyu could even leave, Minghao snatches back his hand and points at the Kissing Booth Rules pinned right next to the lens.

**_Kissing Booth Rules_ **

  1. _Please pay for your package in front. Photos will be given an hour after the session._
  2. _Set yourselves for the camera and, Kiss!_



_There w_ as a barely there phrase right next to the second statement but if you read it well enough, it says:

            _On the cheek!_

 

“Oh.”, Mingyu says turning back to Minghao, “I’m so sorry I did not read the instructions very well, I feel like I’ve forced you oh god.”, the taller sits down on the floor in a ball of shame while covering his face.

Minghao crouches right next to the taller and caressed Mingyu’s arm to comfort him, “What about we go to the Indies later after my shift?”, Minghao offers, the taller looks up at him. Mingyu reminds Minghao so much of a puppy so he runs his hand through his hair.

“You mean the films?”, Mingyu’s smile slowly grows, “The movie house from the Indie-makers? Are you serious?”, Mingyu almost jumps Minghao as he shakes his shoulders, excitement evident on his face. Minghao nods enthusiastically, “Oh man! No one wanted to go with me but okay let’s go let’s go!”, Mingyu kisses his cheek one last time before jumping up to his knees, pulling up Minghao with him in the process.

“Whoa! Careful there, big guy!”, Minghao tries to hold onto Mingyu’s chest to keep himself from falling. Mingyu grins down at him as he fixes his glasses, “I’ll be waiting, okay?”, Minghao nods back as Mingyu presses his palm against his one last time before leaving the booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -MathSoc's members did not care about Minghao's cheap attacks on their title  
> -they all know (PP&Co. and MathSoc's members) that the bickers and insults thrown towards their organizations were all just a ploy for minghao and mingyu to see each other (besiiides gyuhao were the only ones fighting every damn time, other than that, both orgs were pretty chill)  
> -mingyu did not actually leave, he waited patiently by the counter while minghao kissed other people's cheeks  
> -krystal watched the boy (guard dog)  
> -krystal took a whole video of gyuhao making out because "meh, it's easier if we just take snaps in the middle"  
> -she looks up at minghao teasingly  
> -do you want a copy of the video or the photos?  
> -what do you think minghao chose? :---)
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!


	4. into your eyes - GYUHAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” - GyuHao  
> and  
> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” - Gyuhao

“You heard me.”, Minghao’s patience was edging the tip of the iceberg. “Take. It. Off.”, it does not help that the ropes tying him on the room’s pillar is painfully digging on his wrists. He simply watches as Mingyu ruffles through his wardrobe for a change of clothes after spending the whole night chasing Minghao through the whole kingdom.

“You know Prince Minghao, escaping while the sun is still out,”, he picks a breathable white button up from his color-coordinated closet, “will not help either of us.”, it’s hot outside and he is not a fan of sweating, Mingyu enumerates in his head. Minghao stares hardly at the rough back muscles of the prince before him. “And seriously, did you think you can escape here? A Sea Kingdom?”, Mingyu scoffs, turning towards Minghao with his shirt still unbuttoned.

“That was just practice for the real thing, don’t expect that I’m that easy to capture.”, he narrows his eyes as Mingyu walks closer to him.

“What a cheap attempt at escaping.”

“What poor horseriding skill.”, Mingyu’s eyes dilated in anger at the insult.

“I’ll have you know, I’m the best trained horse tamer in this kingdom!”, his voice booms through the grandiose room. He asserts his authority by glaring harder at Minghao, slowly moving his face closer against the younger’s to let the other know who’s the Prince of this Kingdom.

“Just because you’re great at taming doesn’t mean you’re great at riding!”, Minghao spats back with just equal rage as he struggles with the ropes binding him.

“Boys- oh.”, the Queen, Mingyu’s mom enters the room with a couple of maids behind them. The women sputtered at the scene before them, Prince Mingyu naked in front of Prince Minghao who was _tied on a column_.

“Were we disturbing you?”, the Queen’s eyes concernedly flit through the compromising situation. It just dawned on Mingyu and Minghao. The younger screamed as he struggled through the binds while Mingyu rushed towards his mother, “Mother, no no! It’s not what you think!”, Mingyu madly waves his hands in the air as the maids move behind the Queen, cheeks flushing at the exposure of the Prince’s body.

“I’m not mad my dear!”, the royalty reaches forward for her son’s shirt to button it all up. “You should just tell me if you need something, do you need essential oils or protective skins? We can have it ordered from the local seamstresses. Though, I don’t think they can make it, but at least they might have an idea where to get one. Maybe I can ask one of the knights.”, she busies herself by fixing Mingyu’s collar, the Prince could only stand before the Queen in shame as he gets scolded for being in a situation they misunderstood.

 

Minghao and Mingyu are two Princes from neighboring kingdoms. Their parents, the current heads of their respective lands, have both agreed to let their sons marry to forge “stronger” bonds between the two monarchies. Mingyu could only roll his eyes at the statement every single time their parents say it over lunch.

Prince Minghao was in a visit for an immersion in Mingyu’s Kingdom. Immersion? More like play a game of tag. Mingyu was left to chase the younger through alleys and sands every single day because his father told him that the knights are not allowed to capture _his_ Prince. So here they are, Mingyu chasing Minghao. Again. As if Minghao can escape. It was the sixth time this week and it’s starting to wear Mingyu out. After the situation with the Queen, he decided that tying up Minghao in _their shared_ bedroom is a bad idea, so he was back to zero.

Mingyu quickly navigates the back alleys like the back of his hand, only waving back at the citizens who were greeting him. His parents allowed him to mingle with the townspeople ever since he was young, yet he also knows that at least one knight watches him secretly. It’s the effort that counts.

For the past few days, Minghao has been running towards the port to, of course, escape using one of the boats. One time, Mingyu almost missed the other Prince when Minghao tried to hide inside a fisherman’s cabin. The poor fisherman apologized profusely to the Kingdom’s Prince when he caught Minghao. Apparently, the younger told the fisherman to not tattle about his whereabouts. Who is the citizen to refuse a royalty? Mingyu understands that it’s not the man’s fault, so he quickly forgave the fisherman and bid him goodbye while dragging Minghao beside him.

This time though, Minghao was nowhere to be found. Has he successfully escaped? He looked left and right, there were lots of boats and ships in the dock because of the royal ball tomorrow. It would be pretty bad if he loses his _fiancé_ today. Their marriage will be announced in the event tomorrow and he wouldn’t want their parents ratting his ears off because of Minghao’s antics.

He runs straight to both ends, no Minghao. Looks at suspicious people that the dock traders might be hiding. Still no Minghao. All of the people were too busy haggling for seafood prices, Mingyu is pretty sure that they are not hiding anybody suspicious.

“Hi”, somebody pulls on Mingyu’s pinky. The Prince looks below and sees a cute little girl holding a doll, looking up to him. Mingyu squats and lifts the girl in his arms, he knows how much people strain their neck to look up to him and he won’t do that to her.

“Good afternoon little lady.”

“Good afternoon, your highness.”, she even does a curt bow.

“Did you see someone with pretty blue clothes running around here?”, he fixes the girl’s pigtails to the side.

“Oh, you mean Sir Handsome?”

“Sir Handsome?”, Mingyu half-coughs half-giggles at the nickname, “Did he tell you to call him like that or- “

“No! I do not know his name, but I see him every day.”, she cutely defends herself while shaking her head. Mingyu hoists her securely in his arms. “He went that way.”, she points towards the Crystal Caves, it was just at the end of the dock, right behind the lighthouse. Mingyu lowers the girl and smiles at her, “Thank you so much for helping!”, he thanks her but before he could stand up, the girl reaches for his collar. “Please don’t yell at him.”, she looks down with a frown. It broke Mingyu’s heart, how could this girl even now that they are fighting? “My friends and I talked to him once while watching the sunset and he said that people are always loud, always yelling at him.”, it made Mingyu stop in his tracks.

Ever since their engagement got announced, they have never talked civilly. At first, they ignored each other, but Minghao started escaping. All they do was fight and run.

They were given a shared bedroom, but Mingyu always creeps towards the adjacent guestroom in the middle of the night. He just realized that all along, for half a month, Minghao has been spending his whole life in a foreign land. So foreign from his own kingdom. The younger prince hails from a kingdom that flourished in the mountains where it was always snowing. The culture in the Sea Kingdom is completely different from the snowcapped villages Minghao used to live in. Furthermore, Minghao was sent all alone, no knights, no other butler or maids with him. Yet Mingyu did not even make an effort to help the younger prince to be at least become acquainted with his kingdom. It is just dawning on him while the glassy eyes of this little girl are looking up at him.

“Promise?”, she raises up a fist, confusing Mingyu. He raises his fist up too, “Promise.”, and then the girl gave him a fist bump. Who taught her that?

 

Drops echo loudly inside the caves, falling from the stalactites. “Are you planning to hide here all day until you get the chance to leave?”.

Minghao shots up at the voice echoing inside the cave. Prince Mingyu came. “Why do you care?”, the younger throws a pebble, trying to make a chain of leaps. Two. Minghao tuts in disappointment.

“Because I’m your fiancé?”, Mingyu got it out before he could even stop himself, Minghao looks back with a frown on his face, obviously not believing Mingyu’s words.

“Fiance?!”, the words rolled out with spite, Mingyu does not know why it hurt him. Here he was trying to be as civil as possible yet Minghao is making it hard for him to be more approachable.

 “Look Minghao, I’m in this trouble as much as you are, can you at least give me a break?”, Mingyu explains as he tries to hold back his agitation.

“I never asked for you to come after me.”

“But my father did, and what the King wants, he gets.” Mingyu steps on a protruding rock, closing the distance between him and Minghao. “I’m trying my best to somehow make this work, but you’re always trying to escape every single day.”, the waves wash over his shoes yet Mingyu continues, tiptoeing on every visible land and shallow floor.

“Are you sure about that?”.

“Huh?”, Mingyu’s head shots up at the question, “Sure about what?”.

Minghao’s lip quirks up, “Did you really think I was escaping?”

“What else would you- “, and before Mingyu could even finish his words, he completely slipped, falling into the ocean. Minghao leans back as the water splashes all over him. The younger prince simply watches as Mingyu swims back to land. Prince Mingyu was stroking- no he was flailing.

“H-help!”, Minghao’s brows scrunch in confusion.

“You can’t swim?!”, he yells, starting to panic when he saw Mingyu spitting out ocean water out of his mouth, head slowly sinking. With no hesitation, Minghao dives towards Mingyu. Heaving the taller was no joke, Mingyu was already a feet taller than him, it does not help that both of them were still wearing their clothes. Minghao swam back to the nearest shallow land with one hand. His other arm was pulling Mingyu’s collar, for god’s sake he cannot carry his whole body without the help of the current.

When he reached the shore just outside the cave, he pulls up Mingyu. “Oh no, you did not.”, he crouches next to Mingyu— his chest is still rising, still breathing. “Mingyu,”, Minghao slaps the taller’s cheek lightly. “Please don’t make me do this.”, he pleads while wiping the prince’s wet fringes out of his face. Still no response. Minghao wipes the drops away from his face, he has no choice. He puckers up Mingyu’s lips to open his airway, leaning down to start resuscitation. Within seconds, Mingyu shot up and coughed severely, spitting out ocean water he accidentally ingested while drowning.

Minghao worriedly pats his back, “The Sea Prince can’t swim?”

“Wow, thanks, I’m okay.”, Mingyu sarcastically retorts. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Mingyu looks back at Minghao and stares at his lips. He also did not miss the younger’s eyes passing on his own lips.

 

So loud. Minghao thinks as he walks around the castle’s ball room. There were lots of people, even the citizens were dressed up and invited for the party. The children from the docks were also there enjoying the food and the music. Minghao passes by the buffet table and picks a few finger foods, fish chips, prawn crackers, squid rolls. He collects each one and stacks them all on his plate.

 

“Did he seriously not notice that he did not resuscitate you?”, Prince Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu’s story about his drowning earlier. “And can’t you flirt better than that? I am honestly disappointed in you Prince Mingyu.”, the older prince drinks his cocktail while judging his friend.

“How did you expect me to talk to him properly when he kept on escaping?”, he whispers in a low tone. As if the people around him would care when the subject of their conversation was just with him earlier on top of the castle’s grand staircase as the King and Queen welcome their son’s promised partner. They were to-be married and talking about their shenanigans earlier would just make the people talk more about them, which is _exactly_ what should be happening.

 

The couple should be proud of their adventures, but here they are. Ignoring each other again. After Mingyu woke up after being “resuscitated”, Minghao immediately asked that they go back to the castle. “I can’t handle the cold.”, painfully obvious as he looks at the younger’s shaking limbs, goosebumps running all over his arms.

 

Mingyu watches as Minghao loads his plate with different food. He did not know that the younger was a huge eater. Well, it is more fitting to say that he does not know his partner at all. He knows his name, some technical background like educational history, his ancestry, but not too much about who Xu Minghao really is.

“Hey stop that.”, Wonwoo calls his attention. “You’re doing that thing”, the older gestures irregular shapes in the air, ”with your head.”, Wonwoo laughs when all he got was a muddled look.

“I don’t have that look.”, Mingyu fires back, horrified.

“Yes, you do!”, Mingyu pokes Wonwoo’s sides while the other deflects his attacks, their drinks slipping out of their glasses.

 

Mingyu slowly enters his shared room with Minghao, worried that he might wake up the younger. He tries, as silent as a tipsy giant could, to maneuver through the dark with only the light of the moon shining from the windows. He does not know why Minghao likes to leave the balcony doors open, the salty smell from the sea which the balcony was facing permeates through the air. Mingyu tiptoes towards his armoire when he notices the moving silhouette outside the balcony. Screaming his lungs out, the shadow quickly runs towards him and covers his mouth with a palm.

“Shut the hell up, you’re going to wake up the visitors.”

Minghao. It was Prince Minghao. The hand slowly lowers from his mouth, sliding to his arm. That was when Mingyu noticed, “Are you drunk?”, he does not know if the smell is from his own alcohol-drowned mouth or Minghao’s but he’s pretty sure that Minghao’s hands, which were now dangerously holding on to his hips were for Minghao to support himself.

Mingyu feels the swirls in his head coming, Minghao rests his head on his shoulder. Were they sober, they would probably have pushed each other away because of the intimidating distance between their bodies— if that distance still exists.

“Did you have fun with that Prince?”, Minghao’s lips move against Mingyu’s neck, yet he was all numb from the sensations in his head. It’s all the alcohol, alcohol, cocktails, punch, alcohol, Minghao so intoxicating.

“Who? Wonwoo?”, he lowers his lips and whispers back to Minghao, lips so close to the younger’s ears as if someone else was going to hear them talking, their hearts beating.

The fingers around his hips presses his skin, “I know him from somewhere, but I cannot remember his name.”, it was so soft, the sound of Minghao’s voice muffled against Mingyu’s neck, so soft, his lips. “Something about inner lands and trees.”, he was right. Wonwoo came from a kingdom in the inner continent. They were known for being rich in agriculture and forestry, one of the most advanced kingdoms in the world.

“Yah”, Mingyu squirms when he felt a finger poke his ribs. “Are you thinking about that tree guy?”

“You’re drunk.”

“No, you’re thinking about the tree guy.”, there was an unfamiliar yet welcomed pout on Minghao’s lips. Must be a drunk trait.

“There are no tree guys Minghao.”, Mingyu still whispers against Minghao’s ears.

“Right in front of your fiancé.”, there was a nearly there lilt in Minghao’s tone, good thing they were close to each other.

Mingyu puffs an air, “Are you jealous?”, there was no teasing, just pure question.

“And if I am?”, glassy eyes look up to Mingyu. They were in the middle of the large bedroom, yet it was as if everything was awfully cramped. Mingyu and Minghao were huddled too close as if there were no room left if they left each other’s arms. “What are you gonna do huh?”, a poke, “Going to drown?”

In your eyes? Your presence? You?

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS from the previous pastel punkXgenius au:  
> -minghao did not take anything from krystal  
> -bUT!!  
> -he sneaked into her laptop during a short break  
> -double-saved both photo and video files in different folders in his phone  
> -"hey did you use my laptop?"  
> -"what? no! why, is there something wrong?"  
> -"your video making out with mingyu was playing"
> 
>  
> 
> i think it's just fair that i used two prompts here because i reached my average word count lmao  
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. falling in love - WONHUI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something I need to tell you.” - Wonhui (Angst ate, please. HAHAHAHA Charot)
> 
> This was written with predebut Wonwoo and Junhui (17TV era) in my mind so yall know oki

“I have something to tell you.”, shy, 17-year old Junhui fiddles with his fingers while looking down. Before him is his same-age classmate Wonwoo, who was looking at him in confusion. Who wouldn’t be? It’s a cold December afternoon and their exams just ended. Wonwoo already promised Jihoon that he would go straight to their house after cleaning. However, instead of dumping the trash in the garbage area behind their school building, Junhui, who he was paired with for garbage duty, pulled him back.

“What is it?”, he hopes that Jun hurries up because the winter wind is starting to get under his skin, he left his large coat in their classroom since he thought this errand will be quick.

“Ah-“, Jun’s bead bracelet suddenly breaks because of too much fiddling. Wonwoo watches as the poor red beads fall onto the powdery snow.

The older’s head suddenly shoots up, “Go to prom with me?”

 

“No.”

 

Wonwoo slams his head on Jihoon’s bed. “Can you please stop moping?”, the younger chastises as he whips up a hot choco for both of them. Wonwoo continued, punching the poor hotdog pillow with his bare hands. “I said stop that.”, Jihoon picks up his fist with one hand. Such power a small man can hold. “You’re going to break your neck if you keep on doing that.”

“Better a broken neck than a broken heart.”, Jihoon wails at the cringey statement. He half-heartedly wishes he could pour the hot chocolatey drink inside Wonwoo’s sweater. He must be at that high school phase right now.

“I thought you weren’t even planning to invite anybody to prom?”, the younger asks as he stirs a cup.

“I am not, but he invited me to be his partner.”

“And you shot him down the drain real quick.”, Wonwoo yells in frustration, hiding his head under a pillow, punching his head from behind.

“Fuck! I said stop doing that, you’re going to smash your glasses and blind yourself!”, Jihoon decided to be brash this time, holding both of Wonwoo’s fists up behind him. The older could not move anymore seeing how the Jihoon completely decapitated him of his upper limbs.

“Do you even like Junhui?”, that- that got Wonwoo thinking. Does he like the boy? Does he like how his long hair sways along with the music and the autumn air? Does he like how he laughs despite his braces digging on his cheeks? Does he like his gangly limbs that gets all over him during PE classes whenever the teacher asks them to stretch?

“No, I don’t.”, he answers with his head still underneath the pillow. Jihoon is sitting above him, holding his fists back.

“You had a long moment there I almost thought your soul left your body to go after Junhui.”

“I just said I don’t like him!”, his screams were muffled by the bed’s cushion under him.

“Then why are you so pressed!”

“Because-“, Wonwoo blinks. Once. Twice. What was his reason again?

“Because?”, he does not like the tone Jihoon is using.

“I’m embarrassed.”

Jihoon huffs and gets off the older’s back. “I swear if this so-called embarrassment of yours affects our tournament later, I’ll kick your ass out of the league.”

 

Junhui looks like a typical average Junior kid who likes reading manga a lot. Every break, he is either playing with his phone or reading manga… on his phone. Technology is great, and Junhui loves the convenience it provides.

Jeon Wonwoo is a meteor who got lost around Junhui’s orbit.

“Is that Fruits Basket?”, a voice whispers behind Jun’s head. He straightens up suddenly, causing his head to hit the person’s mouth.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”, he quickly rushes to the rescue, cradling the head of the guy he hit. It was Jeon Wonwoo, the guy sitting in front of him. The one who smells like green apples, Junhui always assumed it was just his hair. He removes the younger’s hand protecting the bruised mouth, sighing when he saw that it did not bleed.

“It hurts.”, Wonwoo pouts as Jun runs his thumb across his lip. “What do you want me to do? Kiss the booboo away?”, it was just then that Junhui realized what he said. Pink tints his cheeks as he continues to caress the lips of the younger. “U-uhm, yea it’s Fruits Basket.”

 

PE classes start with stretching. Teacher Song asks them to pair up before giving them further instructions. Junhui felt a finger poke him from behind, “Hi, would you like to be my partner?”, Jun always partners up with whoever is available, so he accepts the offer. It was Jeon Wonwoo again, the guy whose nose scrunches up at puns. They move to a farther area, so they can have more room to themselves. “Jihoon got asked by Soonyoung that’s why I lost my usual partner.”, ah so that’s why. Jun’s classmates would usually have a staple partner so being invited was a welcomed change. They face each other as they bend their legs close to the ground while reaching for their other foot.

“Guys! For our session today, I just want a pre-assessment so please get your forms here and start recording!”, the students comply obediently, lining up for their individual forms. “I have some of the measuring instruments in the table right here, stay with your partners so you can have somebody to spot you.”, yells of confirmation echoed all over the gym as Wonwoo and Jun go back to their spot near the bleachers.

“So, push-ups, leg bend, and curl-ups.”, Wonwoo enumerates the exercises they have to do for that day. “Do you want to go first?”, the younger asks while Junhui sets the measuring tape.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”, Junhui takes off his glasses, readying himself for the push-ups.

“Wonwoo can you hold my feet down please?”, Jun pleads while struggling to maintain a secure curl-up position. The younger kneels on Jun’s ankles.

“Okay, you may start now.”

What Junhui did not expect from this position is that every time he curls up, Wonwoo’s face will be in front of him. His first try was so sudden, he came so close to Wonwoo’s face. It does not help that they were almost the same height too. He stares back at the eyes hidden behind the rectangle frames. Typical romance scene, except that Junhui decided to go back down just as sudden as he rose, he hit his head with a loud thud on the cemented floor. “Aahck-“

“Junhui!”, Wonwoo lays his head on his lap while checking for the older’s head. “Do you want to go to the nurse?”

“No, no, I’m okay.”, Junhui curls his body further, facing to the side while cradling his head. “I can still feel it throbbing though, just a moment.”, the younger huffs and hoists Junhui up to the bleachers.

“I don’t think I can carry you to the clinic, but can you walk? I’ll support you.”, he asks Junhui while feeling his head, indeed there was a small bump. The PE session ended up with the two of them spending the rest of the time in the clinic. Junhui asked Wonwoo to leave but the other insisted to stay.

 

Wonwoo forgot that they have a test tomorrow for Chemistry. Too bad, he was not focused enough to jot down notes during the lecture. How could he? When it was a 1pm class when no one could ever focus? Ah, except for-

“Hey Junhui, do you have your notes in Chem?”, the older looks up from his phone with a jelly hanging on his lips, nodding.

“Is it complete?”, he nods again. “Do you mind if I borrow it for a sec, I’ll just take photos, please?”, he even pleads in what he thinks is a cute way because he was that desperate. Jun takes out his bag and looks for his notebook, passing it to Wonwoo. The younger quickly snapped clean shots of Jun’s notes, the handwriting was pretty messy, but he outlined the important parts really well. “Thanks.”, Wonwoo smiles while handing back Junhui his notebook. The older simply gives him a thumbs up, his eyes are still on his phone.

 

That night, Wonwoo pulled out his phone to start rewriting Junhui’s notes. Aside from the detailed outline, he noticed that the older liked to draw a lot of cats and… his name. Sometimes there were cat doodles around it, most of the times, there were random Chinese characters he cannot decipher. But his name appeared at least four times in all of the notes. No other names were there aside from “Jeon Wonwoo”.

 

Junhui was eating his packed lunch in his seat by the window while scrolling through his phone for updates in the webtoon he was reading. He felt a foot kick him from under the table, so he slowly lifted up his gaze. It was Jeon Wonwoo, the guy who sneaks his DS console to class. He only plays it during break though, but he’s loud when he plays. They were not friends nor anything more than that. Maybe just classmates, seatmates. Sometimes they talk while moving classrooms, sometimes they meet each other’s eyes across the halls. “Hi, what are you eating?”, the younger smiles while unwrapping his food. Junhui just realized that the boy moved his table, so it was connected to his own. His chair was set to face his own desk.

Junhui shakes his head, “I have pudding, jellies, and oh- lemons.”, Jun starts to peel one.

“Just snacks? Are you not going to eat rice or anything filling than that?”, Wonwoo bites on his bread.

“You’re talking as if your melon bread is enough to fill you up.”, Jun laughs, Wonwoo stills.

“You got a nice laugh.”

“Ha?”

“Did I just say that out loud? Please don’t mind me I’m sorry.”, Wonwoo tries to bite his bread to hide the blush adorning his cheeks. Junhui tries not to smile but Wonwoo kept on trying to keep his gaze away. They ended up laughing together, feet tangled with each other under the wooden desks.

 

 

“Why not just ask Jun to be your date?”, Wonwoo almost got a whiplash when he heard a couple of girls passing by while he was off to deliver his classmates’ notebooks to the faculty room. Why would they ask Jun? Of all people? He was average, has braces, long hair that reaches his shoulders and he was far too gangly. Wonwoo peeks behind the bookshelves dividing the teachers’ area from the lounge where the girls where sitting. Probably waiting for a consultation with their teacher. It was Junghwa and Hyojin, famous seniors who were probably getting prom invites left and right. “He would probably say yes unless he already has a date.”, Hyojin shrugs while looking through her notebook. “Well, he hasn’t told me about any prom dates so maybe…”, Wonwoo cancelled out the rest of the words. How come Junghwa and Jun know each other? And why would Jun talk to her? Why does he even care when he already rejected Jun’s invitation?

 

 

“You’re sulking,”Jihoon deadpans as he picks through the prawn crackers served on their table. It was prom night and the program was already starting. The hosts kept on reminding the students to vote for their Prom King and Queen of the Night it was starting to grate Jihoon’s ears. Wonwoo has his head laid on his folded arms while looking at the boy two tables away from them. Junhui is sitting beside Junghwa while playing on his phone. Wonwoo saw how the couple came arm-to-arm, and boy did Junhui’s looks improve. He was far from the average boy who was only focused on his phone for the whole time (although, currently, he is). The older has his hair tied to the back, his black suit hugged his body very well. He also swapped the usual rectangle-framed eyeglasses with contact lenses. Junhui did not even appear gangly at all. Then there’s Wonwoo in all of his awkward glory. He only came because their teachers required them to participate. Soonyoung begs to differ though, saying that he came to watch over Junhui.

“Can you not even see yourself?”, Soonyoung asks while they were waiting for Jihoon. “You’ve been all over him for the past few days, except when he asked you out.”, the older teased, “It was obvious that you were avoiding him.”, Wonwoo punched his shoulder.

 

“Soonyoung’s right though, it’s like you’re watching over him like a hawk.”

“Am I really?”, Wonwoo awkwardly scratches at the white cloth draped over their table.

“Yeah, and you always breathe over his neck whenever the two of you talk.”, the younger pops another piece of prawn crackers. “You think we don’t notice that?”

“Nah, you’re just perceptive and we’re just being secretive.”

“Secretive my ass, you’re just talking about the manga and games you’ve been playing.”, he annoyedly explains, “Those do not call for a kissing distance!”

“It’s not called kissing distance, it’s called being subtle.”

“Yeah, very smooth Jeon Wonwoo. Making Jun believe he’s special and all that and then when he asks you out, you reject him.”

Well that hurt. He is not sorry at all but what does he feel exactly? He looks back at the table and sees Jun laughing along with his prom date and her group of friends. He could have been in their table right now, they could still be talking about that one manga Junhui has been reading for days, he could have told him that he got a winning streak last Friday but no. He’s two tables away-

“Pining for the guy he loves…”, Wonwoo’s reverie was shaken by Soonyoung who finally came back from the buffet table with more prawn crackers.

“Do they only have prawn crackers for appetizer?”, Wonwoo can’t eat seafood for the life of him.

“Nope, there are biscuits too.”, Soonyoung shakes his head then tilts it towards the table.

“Then why did you not bring any?”, he was about to revolt, he has been sitting for the past thirty minutes and nothing interesting has happened to him. Fuck this prom.

“Because you’re not my date?”, Jihoon laughs at the clapback, Wonwoo could only snort, marching towards the buffet table to check out the food.

 

“The gingerbread man tastes good, you should try it.”, Wonwoo jolts at the breath on his ear. It was Wen Junhui, the guy he just rejected. “U-uh okay I’ll take more.”

“You look good tonight Wonwoo.”

“No! You look better!”, Junhui smiles so wide at the compliment, Wonwoo regrets saying that he looks better. Now that they were closer, Wonwoo realized that Junhui looks much more stunning, amazing, handsome.

_You’re whipped Jeon Wonwoo, and you know it._

Why does that voice sound much like Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s?

“So, you went with Junghwa tonight?”, he nonchalantly tries to start a conversation while picking a nicely baked gingerbread man. The body should still be complete, no limbs broken or burnt.

“Yeah, since my mom told me to.”, she even had the approval of Junhui’s mom?

“That’s- that’s nice.”, Wonwoo’s voice breaks. No he’s definitely okay, it’s just prom, just high school, just Junhui and Junghwa. Fuck, he could have been Junghwa. Would Junhui’s mom like him too? He wonders.

“Yeah, she even helped me out with all of this.”, Junhui gestures to his whole outfit. Maybe he has to be thankful for the girl too because she really did a great job on dressing up Junhui. If it were him-

“Oh, sorry Wonwoo I gotta go, Junghwa is calling me.”, a hand stops Junhui in his tracks.

“Ah- I”, Wonwoo struggles with holding a plate full of treats on one hand and pulling back Junhui to stay with him. If that would be even enough to ask him as his date tonight. “I w- would like to…”, Wonwoo’s eyes shift side-to-side. What should he even do? Ask Jun out again? After he rejected him? Even if he already has a date?

 

Soonyoung wipes the tears from his eyes because of laughing too much, “You- oh god this is so funny. You gave him your plate of gingerbread men and then you ran over here?!”, even Jihoon cannot drink his cola because of smiling too much at Wonwoo’s stupidity. “Okay, let me get this straight.”, Soonyoung reigns his laughs in, “You wanted to ask Junhui out again after you rejected him. Am I right?”, Wonwoo only mopes while kicking Soonyoung under the table. “Hey! We’re trying to be supportive here!”

“If being supportive means you’ll laugh at me then I don’t want it.”

“You kinda deserve it for being stupid though, no offense.”, Jihoon sharply remarks which only makes Wonwoo bang the table.

“Boy if you really wanted to be with Junhui so much then just ask him? And don’t topple our table, I got us so much food.”, Soonyoung picks up the crackers that spilled out of the plates.

“With his date around? No thanks.”

“It’s just Junghwa!”

“Just Junghwa?!”, Wonwoo’s head shots up with a scoff, “She’s _that_ senior, I bet she would even win Prom Queen tonight!”

The crowd suddenly bursts into a round of applause interrupting their discussion, Junghwa rises on her seat as she walks towards the stage. “Congratulations to our Prom Queen!”, hollers of _I voted for her_ and _She’s so beautiful_ were exchanged across the hall.

“See, I told you!”

“What about a dance? Junhui could never say no to a dance.”, he’s right. Dancing is just a normal prom thing maybe he can ask Junhui.

“No.”, Wonwoo retorts, Jihoon and Soonyoung could only roll their eyes in unison. Wonwoo’s a dead chance.

 

The dancefloor was opened by the Prom King and Queen. Wonwoo thinks if he could try to ask Junhui for a dance, his legs shake as he thinks of the consequences. Mainly about him being rejected. Jihoon and Soonyoung already bid him bye as they danced their first dance. Him? Still waiting for his chance.

 

Junhui feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns and sees Wonwoo behind him.

“Can we dance?”

“I don’t know, can we?”, this witty shit. Wonwoo smiles as he nervously offers his hand.

“I don’t know, would your date mind?”

“Oh, Junghwa? Let her be she has lots of dance lined up for her.”, well, isn’t this man too generous of his date to let her be with others instead of him?

“Are you sure about that?”, Wonwoo hesitates, afraid that he might be called out for snatching the Prom Queen’s date away.

“My sister cannot stop me from doing anything.”

“Your what?”

“My what?”

“Junghwa is your what?”, Wonwoo slows down with the explanation.

“Junghwa… is… my sister?”, Junhui says as slow as he could. “Did you think she was an actual date-date?”, Jun cringes at the thought of dating his sister.

“I’m sorry I thought-“

“Yah, Junhui”, a voice interrupts their little epiphanic situation. “Is this the Wonwoo guy you told me?”, oh she’s more intimidating up close. Her pretty hands arrogantly poised on her hips, her head held high in front of Wonwoo. She only looks a bit taller because of her stilettos. “Didn’t you just reject my brother? What do you want?”

“Junghwa, he’s asking me to dance please don’t be embarrassing.”, Jun could only face palm at the show her sister was pulling.

Junghwa levels her face with Wonwoo, “Listen here, and listen well, if you dare to break my brother’s heart-“

“Aaah la la la, Junghwa it’s just a dance, can’t hear you! We’re leaving! Bye!”, Junhui quickly pulls Wonwoo towards an uncrowded corner where they can still hear the music.

 

 

“I’m so sorry for that.”, they were now swaying, and the air is starting to escape Wonwoo’s lungs at a much faster rate. It looks so awkward. They were at the same height and everything feels so close but Wonwoo has an arm draped over Junhui’s shoulder while one of Junhui’s hands is on his hip. Their other hands are clasped together while they try to dance to the cheesy song but at least everything feels better than when Wonwoo was sitting alone.

Maybe a conversation would make this situation feel less silly, “What made you want to dance with me?”, Jun starts, he’s holding back himself from breathing a lot because he can feel the closeness of Wonwoo’s face.

“Well, Soonyoung and Jihoon left me all alone in our table…”

“Ah…”, Junhui shifts his eyes to the side, feeling disappointed. Of course, Wonwoo would do that, he just felt alone, but it’s okay. They’re dancing right now and that’s what matters. At least Wonwoo got a chance to dance right?

“I-“, Wonwoo pulls his clasped hand back and scratches his cheek.

“I m-might kinda-“, Junhui feels like he was about to explode in anticipation.

“MaybeIkindalikeyouWenJunhui.”

“Maybe?”, Junhui tries to pull back only for Wonwoo to scrunch Jun’s neatly-ironed suit in his fingers. No, he isn’t letting go. Not this time.

“I like you Wen Junhui.”, there were no dramatic shoujo cherry blossoms in the background but Junhui thinks he prefers hearing and seeing Wonwoo say those words instead of facing his cellphone all night. He carefully pulls Wonwoo closer to his chest, testing the waters, “You can run away now.”

“I actually kind of want to.”

“So, you don’t mean what you said?”, Junhui carefully asks, he feels like this moment is too fragile, a little tip and Wonwoo might drown.

Wonwoo hesitantly drapes both of his arms on Jun’s neck, resting his head on the older’s shoulder as they sway slowly, “I really like you.”

“The kind of friends like?”

“More than that.”

“The love kind of like?”, Junhui pulls his head back from the close embrace to stare at Wonwoo’s face, watching his reaction.

“Not yet.”, Wonwoo finally, breathlessly confesses.

A smile slowly etches on Junhui’s lips, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”, Wonwoo pulls back and their faces were so close.

“You’re doing weird things to my heart.”, Junhui stares back and tries so much not to make his nose bump against Wonwoo’s.

“You’re doing crazy things to my heart as well.”

“That’s great.”, Jun finally sighs. “At least now, I know you won’t run away or take back anything.”, Junhui presses a kiss on his temple. “You coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES SUDDENLY A LOT OF WONHUI I GOTTA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS AND WRITE SOME MORE!! TOO MUCH WHISPERING!! POKING!! AAAAAAAAAA  
> wonwoo and jun are just so awkward i love em, wonhui is always going to happen one way or another  
> They danced along to this: https://open.spotify.com/track/05X7f1tul1U1GYNkAKAVPP  
> btw this chapter is for jackie (@jjakjjakjjackie)! because i know you wrote that prompt hahahahahaha  
> Plz dont forget to leave a comment or kudos I'm losing my writing drive lately aaaaa :(((( noooo


	6. one too many chances - WONHUI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We missed our chance.” - WonHui
> 
> “Please say something.”
> 
> “Things don’t always turn out how they should.” - WonHui

“Okay let me get this straight”, Minghao takes his iced tea in one gulp. Ice cubes included. Wild.

“Babe you’re gay.”, Mingyu serves them a plate of tomato pasta, another plate for lasagna, and a tray of French fries.

“Shut up babe, get back to work.”, Mingyu leaves a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before hopping back inside the restaurant’s kitchen.

“Where were we? You broke up?”, Junhui nods while munching on a french fry, “Again?!”, Minghao’s eyes bulged in disbelief, Junhui could only shrug.

“Jun, normal lovers do not break up four times every month.”, the younger deadpans, his brows scrunching.

“Well, Wonwoo and I aren’t normal I guess.”, he simply states while munching on his fries.

“Are you even serious with your relationship?”

“Of course I am!”, Junhui quickly replies, no hesitation.

“Then show it! You two always play around each other as if you’re not serious.”, Minghao chastises while twirling the pasta on his fork.

Junhui scoffs, “We’ve always been like this for years Hao,”, he picks another piece of french fry and examines it like a fragile specimen, “We got used to it already, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah, we’ll always come back to each other.”, he turns back his attention to Minghao. “I know.”, he confidently states while Minghao eyes him warily.

“We just need space, but we know where to come back.”, he bites on the French fry, “I think it’s fitting to say to whom we should come back.”, he smiles fondly. Nobody could ever break them. Nobody.

 

Wonwoo and Junhui goes way back. Four years ago, when Junhui decided to finally ask Wonwoo to be with him. They met during lunch in a street truck situated between their respective offices’ buildings. Junhui just got his order when he realized that there were no tables left for him to sit on. Well, except for that one with one vacant seat.

“Is this seat taken?”, the man eating his street burger lifted up his head and shook it side to side. Little did Junhui know, that he did not only take the seat, but also the man’s eyes and attention. Later on, his heart.

 

“I’m home!”, Junhui shouts while toeing off his shoes. After meeting with Minghao in the café, he had to pass by the grocery store to replenish their kitchen supplies. Their recent fight was because Wonwoo forgot to do the groceries. When Jun had the time to cool his head off, he realized that they did not have to fight loudly. After years of dating, the couple decided to start living together. That was also when they started to discover little things about each other that irked them.

_“Jun you’re not supposed to move my books!”_

_“Why can’t you even wash the dishes?!”_

_“Have you paid the bills?”_

_“You said you would do it a week ago!”_

_“I was busy with an office conference, I wouldn’t say that.”_

_“Let’s break up.”_

 

One too many times. Wonwoo and Junhui broke up one too many times for the past year and a half since they started dating. First time it happened, Wonwoo had to leave the house and sleep somewhere else Junhui does not know. The older cried himself to sleep, it hurt him a lot that they had to resort to bellowing at each other. Wonwoo was a naturally calm person, so is Junhui. But that day, that day they lost patience. Maybe it was work, maybe they were just stressed, Junhui does not know. It took Wonwoo two days before he came home. They were both ruffled, hair tousled, like slept left them for the last forty-eight hours. They were tired, instead of throwing words that they did not mean, they ended up in a mess of tears on the couch. Junhui apologizing that he wouldn’t raise his voice again while Wonwoo caresses his hair, telling him it’s okay. It’s okay.

 

Jun took the vegetables out of the paper bag, checking if he missed anything from the grocery list. “Wonwoo! Are you home?”, he calls out again. It was a Saturday and he’s pretty sure that the younger was just lounging in their room. He tuts, he was supposed to reach the grocery sale, but it seems like he missed the date. The sale will be held tomorrow, instead of buying everything, he left some, so he can save more for the sale tomorrow. He’ll just come back tomorrow, he guesses.

Did Wonwoo go somewhere? Junhui checks his phone and sees no text. Even if they just broke up, he’s sure that Wonwoo would always text him if he leaves. Besides, it was just a petty fight, so he has no reason to pack up his bags. Jun trudges towards their room, there were no texts. So maybe his boyfriend’s asleep?

 

Wrong. He has never been so wrong. Wonwoo’s sweaty back was facing the door when Jun turned its hinges. Moans escaping Wonwoo’s mouth as he fucks a stranger on their bed. Wait- it was no stranger.

“Wonwoo?”, the man quickly turns his head back to the door, halting his thrusts. It was Minghao. Wonwoo was with Minghao. On their bed. While Junhui was away. Weren’t they just talking in the café earlier? Ah, must be why Minghao was also rushing to leave when he said that he still has to pass by the grocery for the sale. Junhui laughs bitterly.

The clock ticked dangerously, running like an hour while Minghao dressed up himself, even bumping on Jun as he escapes. The older did not feel anything though, all he can hear was a loud ring against his eardrums. Flashbacks of him and Wonwoo passing like a montage in his brain. He smiles while thinking.

The door shuts, signaling that Minghao finally left.

“You’re kidding right?”, Junhui starts. “Tell me this isn’t real.”

Wonwoo slowly wraps himself with the sheets, not caring at all if he has not dressed up. Junhui’s voice was ice cold and burning at the same time, devoid of emotions yet still full of affection. He could not even reply.

“When?”, Jun bites his lips while trying to breathe properly.

“First break-up. I went straight to his apartment.”, Wonwoo’s reply was dry and robotic. Eeverybody thought the younger was indifferent in everything but Junhui could justify that Wonwoo feels a lot. He knows because he has been in the receiving and giving end of Wonwoo’s feelings and emotions. Happiness, sadness, madness.

“It’s funny.”, tears? Junhui touches his cheeks and feels the wet tracks. There were tears escaping his eyes. “I was just talking to Minghao earlier about our breakup.”, Jun laughs bitterly.

“I know.”, Jun laughs loudly through the tears. He knows? “So every single time I tell Minghao that we broke up he always comes to you?! To be fucked or fuck you?!”, he yells, indifferent if the neighbors finally call the cops on them. He was tired of believing when all this time, his boyfriend and bestfriend was lying to him.

“Was it fun?!”, Junhui wipes the tears, it’s staring to get hard to see Wonwoo, “Was it fun to see me always coming back to you after having sex with Minghao?!”, everything was so ironic. Minghao has Mingyu too. Heck-

“You know what’s funnier?!”, Junhui’s legs finally give up, jolting Wonwoo when Jun fell to the ground while laugh-crying. The younger suddenly want to cradle Junhui but this confrontation has dragged for so long. One too many breakups. One too many fucks with Minghao.

“I have a secret with Mingyu, you remember him?”, Junhui exaggerates a whisper, “Minghao’s boyfriend for years, Kim Mingyu.”, whenever Wonwoo was with Minghao, they promised to forget Junhui and Mingyu.

“Mingyu-“, Jun gulps air, his lungs are constricting painfully, “Mingyu told me just a week ago that he was going to propose to Minghao.”, Wonwoo’s heart almost dropped. Mingyu and Minghao has been together for years, longer than him and Junhui could ever be. Why Minghao accepted to be on his bed every now and then, Wonwoo still does not know. He just wanted relief from their first breakup, how did this end up like this?

“You know Junhui, serious relationships do not call for breakups every month.”

“So now you’re blaming me?”, Jun punches the floor under him, the wood slams loudly. “Or maybe you were instigating those breakups just so you can go to Minghao’s bed?!”

“I-“, Wonwoo’s voice breaks, “I never started anything.”

“Wonwoo you went straight to Minghao, Wonwoo you’re grown old enough to realize that the guy has a boyfriend. Didn’t you even think for a second about how many relationships you’re going to break?!”

“I wanted a mature relationship Junhui! I don’t like breakups I don’t like-“

“Me.”, Jun answers for Wonwoo. “It’s me you don’t like right?”, Wonwoo could not answer anymore. What was the right answer when everything seems to be wrong at the moment?

“You can’t have a mature relationship if you want to break someone else’s just because your own was already in pieces.”

Junhui walked towards his part of the room, towards his closet. No words were dropped as he pulled his suitcase under their bed, Wonwoo panics while watching his boyfriend throw his clothes haphazardly inside the bag. Whenever they break up, it’s always Wonwoo who leaves the house while Jun was left alone to sulk in their bed. This time, it was Jun’s turn to leave.

“Jun no…”, Wonwoo whispers, heart clenching hard as he watches his partner pick the last of his clothes, closing the bag even if everything was still a mess inside. Junhui takes his essentials, wallet, cards, keys, and Wonwoo’s brain starts to short-circuit.

“Junhui say something!”, Wonwoo felt a chill creep up his naked body as he readies himself to bolt while Junhui takes his other essentials into another bag.

“Junhui!”

The older gulps air, braving the rock dislodged in the middle of his chest, “We had our chance, Wonwoo.”, he turns one last time, looking straight into the younger’s eyes one last time. “We had our chance. One too many chances.”, Junhui marches straight outside, picking some of his shoes out of the rack, his grip on his suitcase and other bag was strong while Wonwoo was left inside their bedroom to dress himself up decently and quickly.

When Wonwoo finally got up with just a shirt and a pair of boxers, he sees Junhui entering the elevator. Before he could even reach Jun though, the elevator doors finally shut He runs towards the stairs, sprinting down three flights of stairs. Why chase, didn’t he want this? But his whole being was calling only Junhui, Junhui, Wen Junhui. He misses Junhui, wants to wipe his tears aways, tell him he’s really sorry and that they were not going to break up anymore. That’s what Junhui would like to hear right?

It _was_ okay.

Jun was quicker, Wonwoo could only watch as he drives away from their apartment building.

They _were_ okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i sorry? am i sorry?  
> i hope i could post more these following days aaaa days are flying too fast


	7. one too many chances ii - JUNGYU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SELF-INDULGENT FIC. THIS WAS NOT EVEN IN THE LIST OF PROMPTS. THIS IS NOT EVEN A DRABBLE. WHY IS THIS HERE. I'VE SEEN YALL REQUEST SO YES HERE IT IS. THIS IS NOT MY CHRISTMAS FIC YALL THIS IS NOT MY CHRISTMAS FIC. WE ALL DESERVE A HAPPY WONHUIGYUHAO CHRISTMAS. I DON'T WANNA BE REMEMBERED AS SOMEBODY WHO BROKE EVERYBODY'S HEARTS ON CHRISTMAS EVE. I APOLOGIZE SO HERE'S ME TRYNNA MAKE IT UP TO YALL
> 
> Songs while writing this:  
> [Sana](https://open.spotify.com/track/1jQoB8Oh7k0iTOcVjFKpUO)  
> [Kulimlim](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Ycx4Sznw7zCLf529IcmuU)

Jun rests his head tiredly on the window of Jeonghan’s pickup truck. He asked the older if he could take his truck care in exchange for his own car, going somewhere. Jun was so distraught, was what Jeonghan first noticed, so out of it. His face was too messy, Jeonghan’s older brother instincts prompted, “Junhui I’m not letting you drive, not like this.”, he snatches the younger’s hand. “Tell me what’s wrong, can we talk about it?”

“No.”, Jeonghan stilled. Jun has never acted like this, so- sure yet it feels like he was walking on brittle ice. Little tip and he might fall or the whole iceberg might break into pieces, leaving him freezing six feet under.

“Junhui I know you’re not okay, you cannot drive at this state.”, Junhui harshly pulled his arm away. Such cold demeanor, nobody has ever seen it on Wen Junhui.

“Please let me leave, I want to go.”

“Where? At least tell me where you’re going! Are you going home?”, Junhui laughed bitterly, was there something funny with what he said? The younger is acting too weird it’s starting to scare Jeonghan.

“Home? Where-“, tears pooled in Jun’s eyes so he looked up, trying to keep them all in. “No, I’m not going home.”, The pools betrayed him as it started to trail down his cheeks, flushed from too much crying. He told himself before driving towards Jeonghan’s place that he wouldn’t cry in front of the older. People already think that he’s too weak, maybe that’s why Wonwoo cheated on him. Maybe he thought he could always twirl him around his finger, but no. All his life, people thought it would be easy to manipulate him because of his easy-going nature. Not anymore.

“Please, I don’t know where I’m going really. I just want to leave.”, he bows his head down, pleading for Jeonghan to take his car.

“Do you want me to call Won-“

“No!”, Junhui quickly grabbed Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Don’t call him, don’t tell him I went here, don’t tell him where I’m going.”

Wonwoo is Junhui’s piece of home, even Jeonghan knows that. Every breakup, Jun calls Jeonghan but the older could only give him his comforting presence and assuring words that they would always come back to each other. Now, he does not know and it seems like even Jun does not want him to pry further. It’s different, from the first time they broke up until the last time Junhui stopped crying. After those, there were still proceeding breakups but Junhui did not cry anymore, until now.

Jeonghan confusedly looks at Junhui’s sorry state, “Promise me you’re not going to hurt yourself.”, Junhui nods obediently while tears flow freely. “Are you going to be with someone?”, Jeonghan breaks off from Jun’s hold to take his pickup’s keys. Jun contemplates before answering.

“Maybe… Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu has stopped crying, now sniffling on his sleeves. He felt like all of the fluids in his body has ran out after wailing for the past few hours. How many? Enough for him to pass three cities after Junhui drove for the first five. He met the older driving towards their block inside Jeonghan’s car. He was walking away from their house when Jun rolled down the windows.

“Pack your clothes and come with me.”, was all Junhui told him. Mingyu was not in the right mind but he knows that the older knows what already happened.

Minghao was quiet when he came back in the house to pack up. The younger was sitting silently on one of the sofa, staring at Mingyu. The taller strides quickly towards their room, packing everything he needs. He did not know that the suitcase they bought last month for their supposed out of country trip will help him run away from this barren house.

When Mingyu came out of the room, Minghao shot up of his seat. “What the fuck Mingyu, where are you going?!”, he watches as the taller struggles take out all his things, suitcase not even fully zipped.

Mingyu could not speak, he cannot voice out anything since he’s pretty sure that he’ll just end up crying and telling Minghao that he’s sorry. Whatever he is sorry for. Even if he knows he did nothing wrong, he’s ready to say sorry. But it was different.

Three days was all he needed till he ask Minghao to marry him. He got it all planned down to the smallest detail because he knows that wedding jinxes during proposal is possible. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he planned, life will still make a way to fuck it up for him. He throws the bag at the back of the pickup, Minghao pulls his arm, Mingyu’s sure it would leave an ugly bruise. Good, at least he can tell people that he is hurt without justifying he was actually broken emotionally.

“Mingyu don’t leave me.”

“Minghao, leave Mingyu alone.”, Junhui shouts from the driver seat. Minghao freezes, didn’t know that the older was there. Mingyu breaks down, feels Minghao’s hold weaken while staring at the driver. He cries hard as he watches his tan skin turn into reddish purple because of Minghao’s grip.

“Mingyu don’t leave me please, Mingyu.”

The taller tries to shut down everything, tries to drive off Minghao’s pleas of staying. He can’t. He would if he wants to, but it seems like Minghao himself wanted him to go. It was not Mingyu’s decision after all, Minghao chose to do it first.

 

Mingyu slams the driver’s wheel. Squeezes his eyes so hard, “Hey, stop that you might start crying blood.”, Junhui pats his back. The older has long stopped crying. There were few tears that randomly escaped his eyes while driving but that was it. “Look there’s a convenience store, want to take a break?”, Jun offers with shaky voice. Mingyu did not answer but he drove towards the store’s parking lot.

7/11 has never appeared so heavenly in all of Mingyu’s life. The cool and unique smell and aura of the place was so new, so unfamiliar. For Junhui though, Mingyu turns his head and watches the older dumping lots of snacks in his basket. It was overflowing. “Get another basket.”, Jun lifts his gaze up and simply shrugs. Hard-headed asshole, Mingyu thinks as he watches the older force all of the food in the basket. The taller gets his own basket and fills it with liters of water bottles, some fruit juice that he knows Jun likes. He was about to leave when he saw the third freezer, “Jun?”, he calls. The older walks beside him, snacks haphazardly held by the basket, his arms struggling to keep the junk food between his armpits. “Want this?”

“Sure, take a whole case.”, he shrugs.

“Boring, let’s take different drinks.”, Mingyu proceeds to go to the cashier, dumping their first basket. The young cashier looks at him with narrowed eyes, who wouldn’t? He and Junhui were wearing dark sunglasses to hide their puffy eyes and disheveled state. “Wait, I have more to add.”, he rushes to get another basket and returns to the third freezer. Picking up a few bottles of beer, vodka, and soju.

The middle-aged cashier eyes Mingyu warily while scanning their items. The taller figures that she might be thinking of ways how to take a six-feet tall giant in one go. Blinking naively behind the glasses, Mingyu watches the cashier sharply turn her head every time Junhui pulls a candy on the small shelf sitting on the counter.

The cashier coldly states their amount due, Mingyu pulls his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Ah, wait. Can we get that box of scotch too? I’ll pay.”, Junhui requests while pointing at the drink on the shelf behind the counter. He feels for his wallet too as the lady separately scans the scotch. Jun quirks his lips while opening his wallet, indifferent to the cashier’s judging stare.

“Hey Mingyu have you-“, the taller was just staring at his wallet with a straight face. Jun just noticed that Mingyu hasn’t moved or talked since he got his wallet out. He deems it nothing, so he opens his wallet. Then he freezes.

 

It was just last summer when Wonwoo agreed to go to the beach. Both of them had been too focused on their work so Jun thought that it was time for them to relax as a couple especially that they just went through their first breakup. It was awful so Junhui promised to himself that he would only make nice memories with Wonwoo from that day onwards.

Their faces on the polaroid were squished together, cheeks bunching up to fit their faces in the screen. It has been years since he last went in a decent vacation. It might have even taken longer for Junhui to convince Wonwoo to take a leave from his work. The older had been taking lots of photos of Wonwoo in the beach that day. This one specifically was the last sheet so they tried to fit their faces in dorkily, and it was what Junhui kept from that photo collection.

On their way to the beach, Wonwoo was even sulky but Jun reassured him that the place will be great.

And it was.

 

Minghao loved asking Mingyu to take his photos everywhere. They even invested in a DSLR so they can take lots of photos during their dates. Their memory card would usually get filled at the end of the day. It does not matter if Mingyu does not get any photos taken, as long as Minghao was in it.

But this one, Mingyu sneaked it while Minghao was reading peacefully in his family’s porch. He has his earphones on, so the younger did not notice him snapping a photo or two. Minghao did not know, but it was the only photo that was in Mingyu’s wallet.

 

Mingyu pulls out the photo solemnly, chewing his lips while pondering on what he should do. He looks beside Junhui and sees his fist tightly closed. When he opened it, a piece of what he thinks is paper dropped on the counter. He could feel the heavy lifts of Junhui’s chest while watching the paper roll away. He looks at Minghao’s peaceful face again, laying it on the counter.

“Sir, you can’t pay with that.”, the cashier smacks her lips.

“Oh, no no. Here.”, he quickly hands over a few bills while still staring at Minghao’s photo. He picks it up again.

“Please add this too.”

 

Mingyu tests the lighter he just bought, setting the flames to burn higher. When he deems it enough, he takes out Minghao’s photo from his pocket again. Jun simply watches him do his work, maybe burning things the way Taylor Swift does it is what makes Mingyu feel better so he’s not one to judge. Mingyu bites his lips so hard, everything about what he’s about to do is half-hearted. He can’t even think of burning Minghao’s photo.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to let go.”, Jun whispers. “But you won’t heal if you keep him with you.”

Mingyu’s sure blood is starting to draw on his lips while he’s keeping the tears at bay. He flicks the lighter again and quickly sets his ex-boyfriend’s photo in fire. The ashes flying away with the wind.

 

Two bottles of beer, four cups of ramyeon, and two large packs of chips later, Jun and Mingyu were now opening their bottle of scotch.

“No driving?”

“No driving.”, Mingyu successfully tugs the bottle cap, wiping it on his pants. They were now laying at the back of the pickup truck. It was parked in front of a large open field, so they got a perfect view of the unpolluted night sky. Their sunglasses thrown aside, so they can have a good look at their surroundings. Junhui has good breakup thinking. Knows how to get away from all the shittiness of their lives. Borrowing Jeonghan’s pickup truck was a great decision, especially now that they were facing the stars. The skies have never looked as beautiful as this compared to when- “Minghao would have loved to see this.“, he chokes on his own words.

“Shut your trap Mingyu.”, Jun snatches the scotch from his hands and gulps it in one go. No chasers, just a small bottle of distilled water. Jun grimaces at the taste, almost throws up the whole thing he drank yet he tries to take everything in.

“Stupid, you’re not supposed to drink it like that.”, Mingyu takes the bottle and pours a small amount on the whisky’s cap and drinks it, cringing at the stinging flavor. “This shit’s expensive, don’t waste it.”, he wipes his lips messily with the back of his hand and pours another serving for Jun. “You don’t drink a lot.”, Mingyu states as a matter of fact, not as a question.

“I know, I’m saving up for things like this.”, Jun takes the shot then shoves a couple of potato chips to wipe away the bitterness on his tongue. It does not go away. “Ask me again why I’m with you?”, the older laughs dryly, “Your boyfriend fucked my boyfriend, why did I take you here?”

“You’re broken, I’m broken.”, Mingyu finds it difficult to drink on the cap so he just drinks straight from the bottle like what Junhui did earlier, but only careful not to drink too much. “All is fair in love and war.”

“Is it? Is it fair?”

“Fuck no.”

“Why tell me?”, Junhui chuckles yet it still sounds so dry. Everything about him right now is so different, yet still so Junhui. He laughs a lot but Mingyu feels like the soul was already sucked out of him. Junhui carefully lays his back, Mingyu sitting with his hand supporting him behind.

“You know while I was packing, I saw something under all of my shirts.”, Jun covers his eyes with an arm before he continues, “It was a black velvet box, my mother’s ring.”

“Shit.”, Mingyu rests his head on his knees, trying to stop his tears again from falling.

“I asked it from her a week after our first breakup.”, Jun clearly remembers the shock on his mother’s face, only to get calls from her every week for the past year if he finally got down on one knee only to tell her no, he hasn’t.

“You had your own proposal planned all along, what made you not do it?”, it’s not that Junhui does not want to do it. It’s not that he’s scared.

“Maybe because I was waiting for the time,”, an ominous silence follows, only the sound of crickets echoing, “Turns out my right time never existed when our relationship’s clock already stopped ticking.”, a sob wracks his whole body while remembering every single thing he loved about Wonwoo. His eyes watching him in adoration whenever he shows him something he finds impressive. Fingers curling up in his sweater because the other was just as cold as him. His arms holding him close when the nights feel cold. Like this. Junhui curls further into himself.

“I thought when he left me the first time, that- that I don’t want that to happen again.”, Mingyu turns his back to hide his face but his soft sobs were giving it away. “I don’t want Wonwoo to go.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“I have to…”, he recalls a million of times when he hid that box inside his pocket only to let the chance pass.

“Before I destroy the two of us.”, Junhui sighs. “I left the ring there Mingyu, I don’t know if-“, Jun feels his chest get clogged with all of the feelings he cannot label. “I don’t know if Wonwoo already saw it. I don’t know if leaving it behind was the right thing, I-“, Jun laughs, this time with a bit of humor. “I could have pawned it you know, need the money.”, they both chuckle.

“It’s from your mom, she’ll castrate you if she discovers.”, Mingyu wipes his tears and swirls the bottle before chugging it again.

“She’s at the other side of the world.”

“You don’t know what mothers can do.”

Junhui sits up, “Damn right.”

 

They woke up early the next day with the hot rays of the sun kissing their faces. Another smart move from Wen Junhui, packing mosquito nets. Fingers crossed though, that none of them got bit by any venomous animal. Jun’s spine cries for him to straighten it, when he gets up though, his head turned. He rushes on the side of the car and quickly vomits. Mingyu was no good, on the other side, he was heaving out everything that he consumed the night before. Jun slumped back, while waiting for Mingyu to finish. The younger wipes his mouth with the end of his shirt, grimacing when he realized the mess he just did.

“Gross.”, Junhui cringes at the stink clinging on both of their clothes.

“Aspirin?”, Mingyu moves to the passenger seat to check his bag.

“You brought aspirin? From the store?”, the older was surprised that Mingyu was thinking a few steps ahead.

“Nah, I brought our whole medicine kit.”, scratch that, a couple steps ahead.

“We’re good at this running away thing.”, Junhui catches the medicine Mingyu threw his way, chugging half a bottle of water from their supplies. Mingyu could only smile cynically.

 

Half an hour later, they had to pull on the side when Mingyu started crying again, waking up Junhui in his short nap. They were supposed to arrive at a restover after an hour of drive but Mingyu had to turn on his phone, of course. Of course, Mingyu had to turn on his phone during their mission to escape their world.

Mingyu was wailing, watching as his notifications drown with calls from Minghao and Wonwoo. Mainly from Minghao, bordering on two hundred missed calls and about three hundred unread messages. “Jun I’m gonna call him.”, he tells while his thumb hovers dangerously on the call button. Minghao smiles back at him on his wallpaper. He remembers when Minghao hit his arm when he caught him setting it as his wallpaper.

 

“Mingyu no don’t-“, too late. It hasn’t even finished ringing for the first time when Minghao picked up.

“Gyu?”, Minghao’s voice sound so wracked. “Gyu, baby come home please, I’m sorry.”, the younger cries while the channel cracks, or maybe that was his voice.

“Minghao I’m so so-“, Mingyu could not even finish his words when Jun snatched the phone away, pulling the device apart, taking the battery.

“Drive.”, he commands straightforwardly.

“Jun I want Minghao.”

“Mingyu you were about to propose to him when we discovered he was fucking Wonwoo behind our backs.”, Junhui smiles sardonically, “Mingyu do you know how it felt when I saw Minghao under Wonwoo, crying out his name?”, Mingyu whimpers at the description, closing his eyes, fighting away the ugly image of the love of his life writhing under the body of another man. “I felt used and betrayed.”, Jun cannot stop the prickling words getting out of him. “What did I do wrong? I told myself I was wrong for yelling at Wonwoo because maybe-“, and here goes the water works draining his whole system again. “Maybe this whole thing is my fault. And up until now, believe me. I’m still blaming myself.”, he smiles through the tears. “We were just in your café that morning, right? Minghao was rushing to leave, I thought he has to work.”

“He said it was a surprise appointment he has to immediately attend.”

“See?!”, Junhui scoffs, he wants to smash Mingyu’s phone to pieces, but he’s not that stupid to destroy his friend’s own item. “I was thinking that time, what if they were laughing whenever I come home because they both know that I will always come back to Wonwoo.”, he tries to swallow the block in his throat. “He _was_ my home Mingyu.”, Jun smiles up full of affection as he sees Wonwoo’s fond smile in his memories.

 

They got a twin bedroom in the nearby gas station. Both of them finally washed up all the mess on them after two days of driving away.

“You know, you’re lucky.”, Junhui says while packing his dirtied clothes in a separate bag.

“Why?”

“Minghao told you directly what he did while it seems like Wonwoo did not even have the gall to admit his mistake.”, Mingyu stops on his tracks.

“I thought you don’t want me to come back to Minghao.”, Mingyu rolls his eyes, “You make me want to drive us back.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t.”

 

The café was left under Jeonghan’s hands as collateral too just in case they break his car. Stupid as it may seem, the two of them just wanted to get away. Jeonghan allowed them as long as they would constantly update him about their whereabouts. Jun called in for a sudden vacation too, good thing he got enough leave credits to last him for a month and if it does not last long enough, he could always leave. Besides, that job has not felt right for the past few months. Jeonghan transfers a fraction of the café’s daily earnings to Mingyu’s account so they would never run out of money. It was a great escape, they think.

“You know what we should do?”, Junhui starts while watching the traffic before them, calling Mingyu’s attention. “What are the things you haven’t done before?”, Jun turns on his seat.

There were lots, Mingyu thinks carefully but it seems like nothing is popping out on top of his head right now. “It’s alright, take your time, I’m not rushing you.”, Jun steps on the accelerator, “We have all the time in the world.”, it was the fourth day of their escape and it seems like things do not even feel better than before. The moon has found its way on the skies again, it feels like time is running out, but for what?

They pass by a chain of clubs, scantily clad women hanging outside with a group of bodyguards. “Well for starters, I haven’t danced in a club.”, Mingyu massages his imaginary beard while staring at the neon colored signages above.

“It’s so easy, why have you not done that?”, Junhui wonders while slowly maneuvering towards the bodyguard, asking for the parking lot.

“Well, Minghao is the dancer in the two of us.”, he softly recalls. “Also, I’m too tall, my arms are too long hehe.”, he tries to cheer up.

“Your boyfriend is an asshole for not inviting you on the dancefloor.”, he goes to the spot the man pointed him as the parking lot. “Now that I’ve thought about it,”, Jun parks carefully between two other cars, seems like this night is packed. “I haven’t danced for a while too. In a nightclub I mean.”

“Your boyfriend is an asshole too.”, Mingyu jokes.

“Yeah, Wonwoo doesn’t want to go because it’s too stuffy. Says he’d rather stay at home and play.”, finally pulling the keys out of the ignition. “Should we change?”

 

They look like broke kids in black while entering the crowded club. They can’t even afford putting on night makeup since they both know it just might stain their cheeks later. Mingyu made an effort to style their hair decently though, so that’s fine.

“So what’s the next plan?!”, Mingyu yells at Jun’s ears while taking a seat on the bar.

“You get drunk and then you dance.”

“That’s it?!”, Mingyu deadpans.

“Well, do you have another new thing you want to try?”

 

If the crowd was large earlier, then it is even stuffier right now. Good thing the air conditioner is doing its job, so none of them is hyperventilating. It’s just that- Junhui grimaces. Girls were starting to grind their bodies on his back as he took shots beside Mingyu who was ticking another statement on his checklist.

The bastard was lewdly making out with a girl with blonde locks with undyed roots, it looks horrible. Mingyu seems to be having the time of his life though so he does not care. Earlier, the taller had danced wildly beside him. Raising his hands freely with no care in the world. Fuck everything, it’s just JAX Jones, RAYE, and Mingyu. And Junhui of course. But the world does not exist right now, no Minghao, no Wonwoo. No boyfriend who’ll yell at him for how stupid he looks, no boyfriend who’ll tell him to keep his limbs to himself.

 

Jun pointedly stares at the array of alcoholic drinks before him, taking in how the colors reflect the drinks. A hand pokes him on his shoulder, a man shorter than him called his attention.

“Can I help you?”, he tries to be as charming as possible. It has been so long since he tried to flirt with other people.

The man coughs a bit before pointing a thumb back at a booth, “My, friends there…”, Junhui looks back and sees two guys waving back at them, one guy with blond hair winking at him clumsily. “Challenged me to kiss a stranger tonight.”

“Sure.”

“I’m sor- what?”, is it possible for this guy’s eyes to get even larger?

“I said sure, it’s just a kiss right?”, Junhui fully turns to the guy and checks him out. The guy is wearing the common business attire. He looks stiff with his sleeve buttons still locked, only the top buttons of his shirt freed.

“On the lips.”

“I said sure, I don’t care what type of kiss.”, he scoots closer and levels his face with the stranger. “You want to win the challenge, right?”, the guy could only nod while staring back at him. Seems like his flair for charming other people hasn’t rusted.

“I’m- I’m going in now.”, Mr. Stiff says while awkwardly placing his hand on his shoulders.

“You should, my butt is stuck on this seat.”, Junhui chuckles. He first feels how soft the guy’s lips are, it was just fleeting, merely touching. But Junhui is broken so he takes it up a notch, cupping the man’s jaw and drawing him closer.

 

“I saw what you did there.”, Mingyu side-eyes Junhui while walking back towards their car.

“Did what?”, Jun throws the keys in the air then catching it expertly.

“You made out with that one guy, I think-“, the younger slips a finger on his neck sleeve, “Yeahp, that’s a hickey alright.”, Jun quickly touches the spot and feels the tender skin.

“What?!”, Mingyu yells.

“What, what? What’s wrong?! Was it big?! Is it swelling?! What if he’s a dog!”, Jun quickly asks nervously.

“No! Look at that!”, Mingyu pulls the older’s arm and shows the black words and numbers staining his skin. It’s the guy’s contact number.

“I didn’t know you had it in you”, Mingyu smiles cheekily as Jun stares at the scribbles his wasted brain cannot even decipher. Pretty sure, it would still be there tomorrow.

Mingyu pulls the driver’s door, but before pulled out of the lot, he turned towards Junhui. “I have one more thing I want to try.”

“Forgot to bring a girl?”

“Nah, we would be driving I can’t handle somebody I don’t know for days.”, they both giggle at the thought of one of the drunk ladies waking up in the middle of the road.

“I haven’t…”, Mingyu trails off, contemplating with a telling silence between them.

“Your silence is killing me.”

“I haven’t kissed the boy who used to be the boyfriend of the guy my boyfriend cheated me with.”, Mingyu says in one go.

The older’s face scrunches up in confusion. “I did not get that, tell me slowly with easier to understand words.”

“I haven’t kissed you.”, ah so there’s that too. Junhui hasn’t kissed Mingyu too.

“We don’t have to if you feel like I’m forcing you.”

“It’s fine. We’re doing random new things today, right?”, Junhui kids, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

“So how-“, Jun tugs Mingyu’s hand, pulling him closer, resting his hand on his neck. “This’ll be quick I promise.”, the younger nervously chatters while Junhui pulls his face closer.

“No, don’t make it quick.”, his lips were now against Mingyu’s, “Take your time.”, he smiles before finally diving in.”, what Mingyu noted was how Junhui tasted like the brandy he was ordering earlier. It feels like he’s slowly getting even more intoxicated while nipping on the older’s lower lip. Jun confidently slides a tongue between their mouth, exploring Mingyu’s mouth with the muscle. Licking at what he can reach, while Mingyu bites it down, eliciting an erotic moan from the older.

Mingyu pulls off, “Wait- isn’t this cheating?”

“Wonwoo and I are over.”, Junhui deliberately states while staring at the younger’s face. Mingyu’s cheeks were flushed, either by drinking or kissing. No time to guess, Junhui thinks as he closes the distance between them again. But Mingyu leans back, “What, are you and Minghao not yet over?”, the older slurs frustratedly.

“I know we just broke up but it still feels wrong that we’re doing something like what they did to break us.”, Mingyu fidgets while confessing. Jun sees the younger’s point though, he’s right.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I suggested this. I should be sorry.”

Awkward silence enveloped the car. They could only turn their attention away from each other. It has not been a week for goodness’ sake. Maybe this is what happens when two broken people try to fix each other. “Not now, not yet.”, Mingyu whispers. Jun understands.

“Okay.”, five words was all it took to cool the tension down.

Mingyu and Junhui may be lost broken souls trying to find out what they did wrong to the love they built so hard months ago. They may be escapists trying to find the ending of the limitless roads they’re taking, but at least they’re slowly healing. It may not be as fast as the speed of Jeonghan’s red pickup truck while driving in a highway, may not be as good as the feeling of every air-conditioned convenience stores they pass by, but at least they got the break that they deserve from what has been secretly sneaking behind their heads. They deserved it, they had to let go. It was not their choice to make, no it was never theirs. Because Wonwoo and Minghao broke their roads towards them, long before any of them could even realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay out of abusive relationships please dont give chances to people who kept on fucking somebody behind your back especially when both of you know how much you two (supposedly) love each other. no, healthy relationships do not work like that.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY.


	8. moneymoneymoney - WONHUIGYUHAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are really doing their best to save up for this vacation, okay?

Wonwoo spots a huge jar of assorted jellies and candies in their shopping cart. He just left for a moment to pick a deodorant. “Junhui!”

“I didn’t do anything!”, the older runs to the other aisle to pretend to pick- pantyliners? Why is it full of menstrual pads here no he gotta-

“Then who added this Haribo in here?!”, oh no, the cart was already at the other end of the aisle. Wonwoo’s obviously distressed because he’s been sneaking in food which is not included in their shopping list.

“Maybe Mingyu? He wants to spoil me?”

“Mingyu’s at work!”, Wonwoo lightly hits the older’s arm and takes them back to the candy aisle. “Put it back yourself.”, the younger holds his chin up high, watching Jun fidget while staring at the jar of food with a pout.

“But I just run out of jellies…”

Wonwoo sighs. He was never good at handling Junhui’s cute tendencies. “Fine.”, the black mop of hair perks up. “Just a small pack!”, Jun’s shoulder deflates. “C’mon Jun we’re saving up for summer. Didn’t you want to take the cabana instead of just the cottage, so we can have aircon in our stay in the beach?”, the younger consolingly touches his boyfriend’s arm.

“Can’t we at least get the second largest one?”, Junhui bargains, his sweater paws folded in front of him in plea because he knows that Wonwoo cannot stand his (adorable) whining.

The younger starts to mentally calculate the remaining money, twenty bucks won’t make a difference he guesses. He exhales a resigned smile on his face. Junhui cheers.

 

Later on, Minghao shoots him a dirty look while arranging the food in their pantry.

“Try buying groceries with him next time. I dare you.”

“If he craves ice cream in the beach, you’re going to pay for it.”

Damn it Wen Junhui.

 

 

Minghao stopped on his tracks when he realized that he was just talking to the air. He looks at both sides and- yeahp. No giant boyfriend there. He fully turns back. Lo and behold, Mingyu was standing in front of a Mexican food truck, handing his payment to the cook. The younger smacks his face.

“What did we say about food?”, Minghao tauntingly says, the smile on Mingyu’s face slowly washing off when he realized that he just got caught red-handed.

“Later. Eat later.”

Minghao nods taking in the correct words Mingyu stated, “And what are you doing?”

“Buying food…”, the older trails off, an uneasy smile taking its place as if requesting for Minghao’s get out of jail free card.

“Mingyu, we’re going to eat in an hour why do you have to buy food now.”, he takes Mingyu’s arms and starts to pull him off the food truck’s counter. “Let’s go, Mom’s waiting.”

“But I really want to try their tacos.”, the taller stands his ground, grumbling and pulling off Minghao’s fingers out of his arm. “They rarely lose lines. See? Nobody around at all!”

“That’s because they’re still in class or work, Sir.”, the brunet cook winks at Mingyu while sautéing the ground beef.

“See! We’re lucky!”, Minghao pinches his arm. The taller flinches and jumps around at the pain, pulling off his bruised limb and ego from his boyfriend’s hold.

“I promise I will share! C’mon I already paid!”, the younger man simply folds his arms and turns the other way. Bemoaning about the time and money they just wasted.

“Myungho~”, Mingyu sing-songs but his boyfriend stays still, whispering about idiot boyfriends who do not know how to hold back their impulsive propensities. “Xu Minghao say aah…”, a hot packet of tacos came into Minghao’s view, Mingyu’s denim-clad arm slung over his shoulder so he could give him the first bite. The smoking beef and onions were really tempting in Minghao’s eyes especially now that Mingyu’s hovering it sinfully over his nose.

Sharp and judging eyes look up to Mingyu who returns it back with a cheeky grin, eyes blinking as if telling him to give in. “You can take the first bite, go ahead.”

He looks back at the tacos and sadly resigns to his fate of having impish, reckless boyfriends. “How much chili did you add?”

Mingyu’s aura visibly livened, “Up to your tastes. I already added as much as you wanted.”, he nods.

Minghao shrugs a bit then opens his mouth while Mingyu leads the taco inside his mouth. They laugh at the awkward angle and the bits of meat spilling at the other end of the taco shell.

“Stupid! Stop wasting food!”, Minghao chuckles while his boyfriend takes his own bite. They laugh at each other’s messy faces, tomato sauce and bits of taco shells on their lips.

 

Contrary to their friends’ usual opinion about their relationship, it isn’t really just Jun and Mingyu who impulsively buy things. Well, they are impulsive.

 

“We’re gathered here now..”

“Junhui cut off the bullshit just get straight to it.”

“No one’s straight here so I might as well take all lanes provided.”, he wiggles his brows suggestively, “If you know what I mean.”, his boyfriends collectively groaned. “Okay! Fine! As the oldest in this group I’d like us to talk about something.”

Wen Junhui never calls for a meeting. Well, there has never been a meeting. Ever. But of course, this is obviously necessary if they all had to sit around their table with no food. They’d be damned. Junhui always sits before the dining table with food. But now… there’s no food.

Mingyu’s eyes shift towards his other boyfriends.

Minghao taps his foot on the floor impatiently.

Wonwoo folds his hands in front of his face.

“Okay, earlier I was alone in here when suddenly…”, he cuts off thrillingly. “Somebody knocked.”, their hearts dropped.

“Then what happened?!”, as usual, Mingyu urges Junhui to quickly tell them the rest of the story.

“It’s the delivery man and there’s a package, guess what it is and who it belongs to.

They all made a pact at the start of the month to intensify their saving up practices. They were desperate to experience the ultimate vacation by going on an island hopping. Moreover, it was the first time Mingyu and Minghao got Wonwoo to join them in an outdoor trip instead of holing up in their hotel room.

Junhui stands up to go to their stock room. Nothing is in there aside from some furniture they have no room for. He heaves out a huge box, etched on its side is a picture of-

“A gaming chair…”, Wonwoo reads the label on the box. Jun and Mingyu automatically turned their heads to him, “Hey! I know I’m the only pro gamer here, but I really did not buy anything!”, he holds his hands up in surrender. “I’m taking it seriously okay! I promise.”

“I bought it.”, Minghao slowly raises his fingers out of his folded arms. He watches as the others’ shoulders deflate either in adoration or disappointment, he cannot ascertain. “Wonwoo was looking at it longingly when we passed by the gaming center okay? I just-“, he feels a warm hand on his thigh, Wonwoo comfortingly traces a circle on his joggers. “I feel sorry because he said it’s finally on sale but suddenly he cannot buy anything because of the trip.”

An awkward silence resonated, they absorbed each of Minghao’s words. He might be the youngest, but he loves them just as much as they love him, enough to give up his own wants so he could provide theirs.

Junhui chuckles.

Mingyu coos.

Minghao blushes while Wonwoo pets his chin. “You’re too considerate young one, it’s not like they will run out of stocks you know?

“But it’s on sale!”

“I’ll treat you in our treat Hao, just tell me whatever you want.”, Mingyu offers while reaching out to his closed fist.

“Okay but I just wanted to know if I can have the box.”, Junhui taps the paper contraption, rubbing his imaginary beard as if picturing already what to do with it.

“Why?”, Minghao looks up through his lashes.

“Nothing.”

Wonwoo leans closer and whispers:

“He’s going to play with it. He’s a cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's our post for 2018!  
> finally a real drabble!  
> anyway, so as you have noticed i haven't posted anything in a while but that's only because... *drum rolls* i have something big for yall. unfortunately, i promised to myself that i will only start posting once im sure that ive already finished the whole fic. obviously i havent, but that only means that it's taking so long to write because it is longer compared to my previous ones! please anticipate! i miss yall so mucho  
> thank you so much for reading! dont forget to leave a comment or kudos!


	9. guitar hero - GYUHAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a sulky boy waits for his guitar hero

The members were back.

Footsteps which tried to be as discrete as possible still sounded like rumbling marches against the cold wooden floor. Unlike the commotion earlier that day, they were all obviously tired and spent. Usual noise and bickers were now exchanged for a couple of hushed complaints and exhausted whispers. The bedroom door opens and in comes his roommate.

“You’re still awake?”, Mingyu drops his bag on the floor carelessly. The younger shakes his head at the brash attitude but that is how Mingyu has always been whenever he’s weary.

The taller pulls his socks off his feet, “Yeah, I was waiting for you.”, Mingyu’s head shots up.

“That’s new.”, a teasing smile on Mingyu’s face draws itself. Despite the grueling schedule that day and half an hour worth of performance, the giant still somehow got the power to mock him.

“Just for today, I’m a Carat.”, Minghao puts down the book he was reading, he picks up his phone instead. He speaks while scrolling through Twitter, “Waah, Kim Mingyu daebak. Kim Mingyu yuyuyuyuyu. Kim Mingyu the guitarist is so cool yuyuyuyu.”, the said star of the night snickers while Minghao continues to read through the tweets sent in their official account.

“Are you sure those are from Carats? Or are you secretly fanboying all over me?”, he takes off his shirt and picks through their shared closet. He guesses which one would fit him nicely even if he was just going straight to bed. He already took a bath earlier at their company building when they passed by for an evaluation of that night’s performance. Overall, the comments they got from the fans present and the fans who streamed were positive. Especially the special performances he, Junhui, and Woozi did.

“I’m really reading it, I’m just picking what to say to tick you off.”

“To praise me.”

“I said to tick you off.”

“You do you, Xu Minghao.”, he smiles when he found a baggy white graphic t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He takes off his pants and picks a pair of gray sweatpants. It’s too cold to settle with just his boxers.

Minghao turns down his phone and then puts his book on the bedside table. He scratches his eyes a bit before yawning, scooting a bit towards his side of the bed and pulling down the blankets, welcoming Mingyu in.

The taller excitedly yet exhaustedly jumps onto the bed he has been yearning for the past few hours. He reaches over the lamp and turns it off, so they can finally settle in. Groaning tiredly when he felt his muscles relax to the soft cushion, he reaches for the blanket and tucks both of them inside its warmth. Hands reaching out to Minghao’s sides, the space between them was too large for comfort.

“Myunghooo”, he whines at how the younger seems to distance himself away from the reaching limbs, his sides closed up with his arms. He definitely was not interested in cuddling for that night. “You’ll end up hurting yourself like that if you keep sleeping on your side.”, Mingyu chastises while pulling the younger’s brown hoodie closer. Minghao could not struggle though, yet he still kept his back turned. Mingyu frowns, “Fine.”, the taller settles with caging the younger under his body, draping his arms over Minghao’s side.

“What’s wrong?”

Of course, Mingyu knows. Knows that Minghao was just playing around, hiding something the other members would not even notice. Except for Mingyu.

“You did great.”, Mingyu pulls him closer until his nose was resting against the younger’s nape. Minghao’s hair was growing longer, he thinks it’s almost like Jeonghan’s hair during Aju Nice promotions. The younger squirms around the older’s hold but it was not enough for Mingyu to let go. Just enough to tell him that he clearly does not want to talk about it.

“Eh, that’s not it. There’s something you’re not telling me.”, Mingyu whispers against the younger’s warm skin, the hood pulled down so he can at least feel the younger’s sensitive neck.

Mingyu knows that _too_ well.

He feels the chest under his palms rise, “Nothing it’s just-,” Minghao pauses dramatically, contemplating if he should just drop it. It was too petty of a reason after all.

“It’s not nothing if you’re bothered by it.”, he pokes Minghao’s chest.

“Stop that.”, the younger swats his intruding finger away.

“Seriously, please tell me or you won’t get nice dreams.”

 _Too_ well.

“I just- I miss you.”,

“Wh-“

“No! I meant-“, Minghao finally turned around but he kept his head turned down so Mingyu won’t know how he was doing. Even through the dark, he knows the older can easily read him no matter how hard he tried. “I miss performing with you guys! You did great earlier. Jun-hyung was-“

“It’s okay Hao.”, Mingyu strokes the younger’s thick hair, feeling the younger leaning towards his touch. You miss me?”

“Didn’t I just say-“

“Shh… Aside from when you’re drunk, you’re usually honest when you’re sleepy.”, he cups what he thinks was Minghao’s face and lets his thumb run slowly through his cheek. It was growing plumper and he could not get even more endeared that the younger has finally started putting on more weight.

“Fuck you.”

“You would, but you have a bad back so-“, a foot stretches underneath the covers in an attempt to kick him yet Mingyu expertly traps it with his legs.

SEVENTEEN had been really busy for the past week, preparing numbers after numbers of performances that they have to do for various year-end shows. Since Minghao was a stubborn brat, Mingyu had to agree with Seungcheol that they have to leave him in the dorm instead of letting him come along and watch. That usually ends up with Minghao pulling himself up to teach the members the step he has been watching Soonyoung do. He’s great with picking up things even if he was just watching. The members would always tell him to sit his ass back down yet he still insists on helping them. During the last therapy session he attended with Minghao, the physical therapist had told Mingyu to give Minghao an earful if he ever pushes to do more strenuous activities. That would not end up nice in all ends so the taller decided to give Minghao The Talk. It ended up with a sulking Minghao but he assured all of the members that he was fine. He just has to accept it and calm down. Except Mingyu wasn’t there during the whole time Minghao has to calm down since they got flooded with rehearsals. The Talk was also the last time he got to properly talk with Minghao. There were some comments and greetings thrown here and there but it just wasn’t enough. Until tonight.

“Did you enjoy the performance, Mr. Carat?”, Mingyu softly whispers against Myungho’s hair. The younger has shuffled closer towards his embrace, still hiding his face even if it was already too dark around them. They both have that extra sense to know what the other was thinking, they must have developed it after a few years of being together.

“Yes. You really looked cool.”, Minghao must have been really tired from waiting that he even gave away that one word he really loved to hear for himself. For Mingyu, nonetheless.

Slowly, the younger opened up his arms, welcoming underneath Mingyu’s hands wrapping around his still strained body. He was recovering but it was still not enough, the doctor still advised him to take everything slow but not too slow that his muscles and bones won’t be exercised.

They stayed just like that.

Mingyu and Minghao.

Wrapped in each other’s warm presence, even if it’s -5 degrees Celsius outside.

“You did not talk to me a lot though, I did not even know you were going to play that electric guitar.”, the younger softly yet sharply pinches Mingyu’s back. Just enough to sting and annoy.

The taller one immediately pulled back, “Do you want to hear me right now? I left the instrument outside, I think we can also borrow Ji-“

“Shut up, you’re going to wake them up.”

“But you just said-“

“But I already watched you and that’s enough.”, Mingyu pouts because he knows he can impress his boyfriend more if he could perform right in front of him. The same way Minghao shows him the choreographies their team made. Minghao felt that telling distress from the way Mingyu’s sides tensed, “Not tonight okay. You all worked hard, you need to get some sleep.”, the taller slowly slacks in his hold. The younger’s fingers scrunching the fabric of Mingyu’s t-shirt. “You can show me next time. When we’re not half-asleep.”

Mingyu rests his chin on top of Minghao’s head and lets the younger bury his face onto his chest, “Half-asleep Minghao is better. Half-asleep is Minghao is honest.”, a slap on his chest made him cower away from Minghao’s hands.

“Then we might as well sleep for the rest of our life if half-asleep Minghao is what you want.”, Minghao almost giggled at the pained whines Mingyu let out.

“We have a lot of trips to go to though. You’re the only one who doesn’t sleep during long train rides.”

“Yeah, which is why I want you and your guitar to wait when we’re in a better state of mind.”, Minghao lets out a soft yawn, “Not like this, please.”

“Fine.”

 

“Mingyu?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean it. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. So much. Really. I missed you. I love you.”

Minghao’s soft snore was the only reply Mingyu got, but he always has everyday to hear and see the other reciprocating his affection.

 

Out of all their songs, Minghao would usually set their A-tracks as his alarm. This time, it was Seungcheol’s loud “Baksu!” that woke Mingyu up. His hands reached towards where he thinks the phone is, despite his sleeping arms. It seems like Minghao slept on it through the night and now he’s suffering from the tingly sensation. Mingyu’s eyes were still closed as he scrambles to reach for the phone. He swipes it a couple of times only to fail to shut the alarm. Minghao was the type to disable the volume buttons’s snooze function. Begrudgingly, Mingyu opens his eyes to unlock the iPhone. Something surprised him though.

 

On Minghao’s lockscreen is a grainy screenshot at a weird angle of his last night’s guitar performance.

Mornings have never been better like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOuwoueoiqwueewouquqwaawawaoiuqQOIUAW
> 
> MISS ME? HAHAHHAHAHAHA I missed yall too! This semester has been kicking my ass and it seems like I will be loaded with lots of tasks as usual. Anyway, to be really honest, I really haven't been making any progress with any of my fics. I've been in a slump lately which is starting to make me sad because while writing this, I just realized how much I missed gyuhao, wonhui, and writing. I promise to myself to get back up soon though huhuhu
> 
> BY THE WAY! For your info, I wrote an alternative ending for one too many chances [(the angsty wonhuigyuhao two-shot)](https://twitter.com/WONHUIGYUHAO/status/948652708684115968) just click that link right there hehehe
> 
> missyall


	10. eye can't see - WONHUIGYUHAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just get the goddamn glasses

“Hey are you-“

“Shh.”, Minghao quiets down Mingyu, “Look at them.”, the younger points at their two other boyfriends who were also watching tv.

“What, what’s with them?”, the taller tries to inconspicuously ask.

Wonwoo scrunches his brows further, chin going out of its usual confines, “We’re watching tv, that’s it.”

Minghao scoffs, “You aren’t watching anything if you have your eyes squinted like that.”

“No, believe me we can see Hwarang swimming.”

“That’s not even Hwarang! Big Bang Theory is playing!”

“Welp, that’s our cue to go.”, Jun stands up and dusts his pants. Blinking out the tears in his eyes.

“Are you sure both of you don’t need to get your eyes checked?”, Minghao worries at the slits going smaller and smaller as Wonwoo squints further. It’s no use, Wonwoo follows Junhui and takes the offered hand to stand up from the floor they were sitting on.

“Yeah, we can pass by the optical center along the way.”, Mingyu shrugs the fitting of the jacket around his shoulders.

“Nah, we already have plans for tonight.”, Wonwoo takes his jacket. “Maybe next time.”, and slinging his backpack on his shoulders.

Minghao murmurs something about constantly telling them to have their eyes checked but always telling him that they’ll do it next time.

“We’re fine Minghao! It’s okay!”, Jun pats the younger’s back when he saw him sulking.

“I swear you’re making everything difficult for yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

To finally let Minghao breathe some fresh air, they’ve decided to go out on a date that day. It was one of those rare days SEVENTEEN gets in-between their schedules that the boyfriends decided to go out to watch Jumanji. Their schedules were close to getting fully-booked, what with Minghao’s therapies and the group’s separate variety show guestings, add to that the time that they need for composing and rehearsing.

They arrive at the cinemas just a few minutes before the scheduled showing started.

“Which seats did you take?”, Jun looked at the tickets in Mingyu’s hands.

“The usual. Center back.”, the younger puts an arm around the older while waiting for Minghao and Wonwoo to finish buying their usual movie snacks.

Minghao was eyeing Wonwoo haughtily as they went back to their boyfriends. “What’s wrong?”, Junhui inquires as they walk towards Cinema 2’s gates.

“I can’t believe he almost bought Package 3!”

“I swear I didn’t know they changed their menu okay?”

“But it’s Package 3 and you hate fish chips! How could you even miss the “100% Seafood” in big red letters?”, Minghao’s voice was weirdly picking up in volume. “You should get your eyes checked, Won.”

“I’m okay.”, Wonwoo and Jun answered in unison which earns them concerned looks from Minghao and Mingyu. It seems like they have called them out far too many times for them to respond in such manner.

Mingyu hands the usher their tickets as they enter the cinema one by one. “Let’s talk about this later okay.”

 

The trailers haven’t even ended when Wonwoo and Jun opted to move closer to the screen.

 

Five minutes ago, they were all sitting together in one row as planned. Center back, just like what Mingyu said. Mingyu on the inner center, to his left is Jun because both of them will be sharing the larger popcorn. Meanwhile, Minghao sits beside Jun so the youngest and Wonwoo can share nachos and drinks. Also, this arrangement makes it easy for them to get out if they need to go to the comfort room what with Mingyu being seated at the farthest spot.

There were only a few other patrons surrounding them since it was around 1pm on a weekday, so it was not that hard to conceal their identities. They were just getting comfortable on their seats, trying to warm up for the whole two hours of watching later, when Minghao noticed that Junhui has been shifting non-stop.

“Are you sure you got us center-back?”, Jun sidles forward with squinted eyes. Here we go again.

“Yes I did, you saw the choices earlier right?”, Mingyu answers with mouth full of popcorn.

“Meh, I was not listening.”, the younger scrunches his eyes at the strange comeback.

 

Minghao felt another person shift to his left only to see Wonwoo standing up. He catches the older’s eyes, “I’m going to the restroom.”. The younger nods his head as if granting his boyfriend permission. “Come with me.”, Wonwoo eyes Jun, taking his hand as they exit the premises. What are they?! First grade toddlers who need assistance to pee?!

 

It has been five minutes and the movie was about to start when Minghao noticed the emptiness of the seats around them. It was also then when he heard a familiar loud yelp at the front rows.

“I’m fine! The carpet was bunched up and I sli-!”, followed by a sharp shush. It was Jun. Minghao figures that the older slipped but why the hell was he in front? He looks to his left and sees Mingyu who also have question marks flitting all over his face.

“Why aren’t they coming back here?”, Mingyu whisper-shouts in between the epic background music.

“Believe me, I also don’t know what they’re up to.”, they both look in front and sees their two boyfriends cozying it up a few rows in front of them, Wonwoo’s arm around Jun’s shoulders. Minghao rolls his eyes, scooting beside Mingyu with his food. He hears a few scrunch on his butt, checking it out only to see the popcorn spilling on his seat. He sharply looks at Mingyu who holds both of his hands up in surrender.

“I put our spare popcorn on his seat to show that it’s reserved, okay.”. When the grown puppy feels that the glare is not going to tone down anytime soon, he tries to quickly pick up all the bits back inside the bag, putting it on the other seat beside him. He pulls Minghao closer, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. “We’re going to deal with them later.”, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

“You call that a date?!”

“Look Xiaoha-“

“Don’t call me that! You’re both pissing me off!”, Minghao power strides along the mall while Jun tries to keep up with his pace. Wonwoo and Mingyu lagging behind, the older feeling the judgement from his younger lover beside him. He’s not safe either. A mad Minghao is a loud and nagging Minghao. Mingyu knows that best. Jun and Wonwoo should have known better.

“But we couldn’t see anything from our seats at the-“

“See!”, Minghao stops on his tracks. “We should have given you glasses before we watched!”, the youngest hisses, Wonwoo and Mingyu also stopping in front of their boyfriends. “Jun, this is-“, Minghao shakes his head. “This is one time I asked you guys to hang out because all of you have been busy with your schedules while I’m in therapy.”, he turns to Wonwoo. “One time, Wonwoo! But you can’t even give me this day and you just have to spend the whole movie sitting away from us!”, the older looks sheepish as Minghao badgers on. “I just want to spend time with all of you because you’re all either sleeping or working while I-“, he holds his back as if it’s in pain, face cringing at the sensation. “I’m left all alone in the dorms to fend for myself.”, Mingyu quickly assists Minghao, wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, baby.”, Wonwoo and Jun say in chorus.

 

Minghao’s lip twitches, looking up to the other two. “If you’re really sorry then…”, he turns around and that’s when the two notices it.

Minghao was taking them towards the eye center, which is now right in front of them.

Junhui and Mingyu giggle while Wonwoo could only shake his head.

“You sly frog.”, Wonwoo messes up Minghao’s hair as he takes Jun hand, walking inside the shop.

Minghao turns to Mingyu who was walking with him, “You know I love you right?”, he softly tells the younger as he passes through the glass doors.

“Maybe you should also get your eyes checked Mister Kim.”, Minghao turns to Mingyu who was now sporting a childish pout.

“I’m kidding!”, he bumps his head with the older and kisses his cheek, “I also love you Mister Kim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE EVERYONE!

**Author's Note:**

> seungkwan is wonwoo's roommate, the older has to give him treats everyday so he'll stop sulking whenever they see each other. wonwoo adores his younger frens okay.
> 
> okay so I asked some of yall in twitter to gimme some prompts for the OT4 or wonhui or gyuhao and so!!!! here they are! I'll be posting the drabbles here!


End file.
